Escuadron ANBU
by Crhismas-Machine
Summary: Una chica demostrara lo que es capaz de hacer, un chico frio en busca de venganza la ayudara, varios personajes, un solo objetivo y un solo equipo. es un AU y hay OOC disculpen cambie el titulo, y Pues no me salio el Summary
1. El comienzo

AQUÍ ESTA DE NUEVO MI HISTORIA, HICE ALGUNOS CAMBIOS ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO, NARUTO COMO SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, GRACIAS.

-mejor que Swat- dialogo del personaje

-mejor que Swat- Pensamiento del personaje

Mejor que Swat- narración

Mejor que Swat- Flashback

* * *

En cuartel militar se encontraba una chica de pelo negro azulado, tez blanca como la porcelana y sus eran de un color blanco perla, su nombre Hinata Hyuga.

Ella se encontraba revisando algunas de sus cosas personales, como cartas de su familia y algunas fotos, -Como te extraño_- _dijo casi en susurro al observar una foto, en esta se encontraba una pequeña niña vestida con un kimono azul cielo sencillo, y una mujer mayor al lado con las mismas características de ella y vestía un kimono blanco un poco decorado con tenues colores.

No pudo contener que una lágrima cayera encima de la foto, todavía le lloraba a esa mujer que la apoyo, velo y cuido de ella.

Esa mujer que quiso tanto como a su vida ya no se encontraba, su madre la que se veía acompañada con ella en la foto cuando todo era felicidad antes de que se fuera, pero no se dejaría caer en la depresión ya no.

Ella había entrado a la militar para demostrarle a su padre que no era ninguna tonta y débil, dicho y hecho, el general del escuadrón la había reconocido por sus gran empeño y como había sobresalido en solo dos años, sus técnicas de combate extremo eran buenas, el uso de armas y manejo de vehiculo en persecución eran excelentes, se podía decir que era ya casi una maquina de matar, pero lo que le faltaba era mas carácter.

Sin más eso era lo único lo que le imposibilitaba entrar al escuadrón de cacería, en cual solo se encargan de seguir el rastro del enemigo y exterminarlo a sangre fría no importaba quien se metiera ni los medios para hacerlo, solo exterminar.

Pero Hinata tenia lo necesario para demostrarle una vez mas a su padre que tan equivocado pensaba de ella, aun así el carácter de ella lo impedía, amable, solidaria, dulce y tierna esa lo que caracterizaba a Hinata.

En fin, tomo todas sus cosas y las guardo en su lugar hoy tenia que reportarse con el general ya que el le daría los resultados del examen para el escuadrón, ya era la cuarta vez que lo intentaba pero no se daba por vencida, había pensado que no era necesario tener un carácter fuerte para acabar con la vida de alguien, solo hacer lo correcto en el momento preciso y así lo hizo en su examen.

Camino un buen rato desde el dormitorio hasta las oficinas donde se encontraba el general.

Llego y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina de este y toco, espero un momento hasta que le dieron pase.

Ella entro y se posiciono en saludo a su Mayor –Hinata Hyuga reportándose General –saludo ella en firmes y mirando enfrente.

El General se levanto de su mesa e hizo lo mismo – Cadete Hyuga – saludo –Descanse – ordeno y ella obedeció, el tomo de nuevo asiento.

- Buenos días General – ya en posición normal de descanso.

- Buenos días Hyuga – regreso el saludo, el sabia a que venia su cadete – Aquí están sus resultado – dijo y le entrego un sobre.

Ella lo tomo, en su interior se encontraba emocionada de que los resultados de la prueba hayan sido todo un éxito, no se hizo esperar mas y comenzó abrirlo, el General observo como ella abría con ansias el sobre.

Al abrir el sobre había una carta dentro, lo saco y comenzó a leerla mentalmente, paso un rato y toda la emoción había cambiado por una de decepción, le decían que no estaba apta psicológicamente para formar parte del escuadrón de cacería, tenia tantas ganas de llorar por haber sido rechazada una vez mas pero solo bajo la mirada.

- Lo lamento Hyuga – dijo el General que había visto los cambios de Hinata – Creo que deberías de elegir otra área en donde no sea exactamente el de combate, podrías entrar al de rescate o enfermería – agrego

- No, quiero demostrar que puedo ser de gran utilidad para la batalla y que no hay necesidad de ser carácter fuerte y frio – dijo seria y con determinación.

El General no dijo nada, sabia que ella tendría una oportunidad de demostrarlo aunque no fuera aquí, algo grande presentía para ella.

-No te preocupes Hyuga, pronto lo demostraras, tenlo por seguro – dijo Tratando de animar a la chica.

-Gracias General – dijo – Con permiso General – se despidió con respeto y salio de ahí.

* * *

En otra parte en la ciudad de Konoha se hallaban dos policías descansando en la comisaria después de su reciente caso.

- Ya ha pasado un año desde que se fue – dijo con tono nostálgico uno de ellos, más bien uno de pelo rubio y ojos azules.

-Hmp – contesto serio un chico de pelo negro y alborotado y ojos del mis color.

- ¿Qué te pasa Sasuke? ¿Acaso no la extrañas? – pregunto molesto el rubio.

- No – contesto serio mientras se acomodaba en su lugar – Además estoy cansado, hay que comenzar con el reporte para el jefe, así que ponte a trabajar Naruto – agrego.

Naruto bufo cansado y se sentó en su lugar.

Ellos dos eran compañeros desde la academia, aunque cada quien tenia su carácter trabajaban bien juntos.

Sasuke Uchiha era un policía de carácter fuerte, serio y de pocas palabras, considerado como genio ya que cada caso que tomaba lo resolvía con éxito.

Naruto Uzumaki un policía bastante escandaloso, conocido como el Demoledor ya que destruía todo a su paso para atrapar a su objetivo, su carácter hiperactivo, alegre y amistoso, la verdad nadie sabia como ellos dos podían trabajar siendo tan diferentes.

- Bien ya termine mi reporte, ahora si me voy a cenar ¿Quieres venir Sasuke?- pregunto el rubio levantándose de su lugar.

-No, ¿Y como es que ya terminaste? – contesto el moreno mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-La verdad, lo terminare mañana estoy muy cansado – dijo con una sonrisa y luego bostezo.

- Creo que por primera vez tienes razón – dijo el pelinegro mientras se levantaba de su lugar – Mañana terminaremos con esto – agrego.

-¿Entonces vienes?- insistió Naruto que comenzaba a caminar.

- No, solo quiero llegar a mi casa y descansar – contesto mientras caminaba hacia Naruto.

Este se detuvo y se giro hacia Sasuke que caminaba hacia el -Bien tu te lo pierdes, nos vemos – dijo con una sonrisa y camino hacia el estacionamiento.

-Hmp- fue lo único que dijo y siguió su camino

Sasuke camino hacia su auto, mientras se encaminaba pensaba en lo monótona que era su vida y con la profesión que había tomado, el esperaba un poco mas de emoción el estar trabajando para justicia ya que había sido influenciado por su hermano mayor desde chico y por su padre, aunque este ultimo no tanto ya que su padre jamás lo apoyo mientras estuvo con vida.

Llego al auto y lo abordo, encendió el auto y se dirigió a su hogar y comenzó a recordar aquel día cuando supo que su padre ya no regresaría.

_Sasuke tenia apenas 17 años se encontraba en su casa había regresado de la escuela, todavía estudiaba en la preparatoria, era conocido como el genio de la escuela ya que sus notas eran excelentes, pero ante los ojos de su padre no era nada, Sasuke daba lo mejor se si pero aun así no era suficiente ya que su padre tenia solo ojos para su hermano mayor._

_En esos días su madre siempre lo apoyo y le brindo el cariño que su padre no le daba._

_Ya había terminado sus deberes escolares y su madre se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena como siempre, su hijo mayor no tardaría en regresar de la academia de policía y su esposo también llegaría como siempre después de su jornada de trabajo en la estación policiaca._

_Paso un rato cuando la madre de Sasuke comenzó a poner la mesa y se escucho cuando uno de los vasos que había puesto sobre la mesa se estrello, Sasuke y su madre se quedaron un momento perplejos con eso, -Algo no anda bien- pensó Sasuke, luego tocaron la puerta, la madre de Sasuke camino un poco preocupada sabia que lo que había visto hace unos momentos no era nada normal, ansiosa abrió la puerta esperando que fuera su esposo o su hijo pero no fue así._

_Al abrir se encontró con Iruka uno de los subordinados de su esposo, ella vio que tenia su cara seria y de tristeza eso la hizo inquietar mas pero presentía porque estaba ahí El, antes de que Iruka hablara la madre de Sasuke poso su mano izquierda en su boca tapándola y comenzando a llorar, Sasuke al no escuchar señal de su madre se preocupo y camino hacia la entrada._

_Cuando salio de la cocina vio a su madre que lloraba en silencio así que se acerco deprisa._

-¿Mama que pasa?-_ pregunto con preocupación, pero su madre no dijo nada y solo atino en abrazar con fuerza a su hijo eso preocupo mas a Sasuke – _Mama dime…-_ insistió pero su madre no soporto mas y lloro con mas fuerza, al no tener respuesta de ella miro a la persona que estaba ahí, este entendió y se dispuso a hablar._

-Ah…no sé cómo decirlo_ – le costaba mucho hablar para dar la noticia a ellos – _Tu padre Fugaku…-_ Sasuke al escuchar el nombre de su padre presentía no era bueno lo que estaban por decirlo así que tomo las fuerzas necesarias para escuchar – _Murió cumpliendo su deber…lo lamento mucho-_ dijo Iruka._

_Sasuke al escuchar la noticia se sorprendió, no creía que su padre ya no volvería a entrar en la puerta en la que se encontraban, pero fue sacado de cuando sintió un peso sobre su pecho, su madre acababa de desmayarse al escuchar lo que le había pasado a su esposo, rápidamente Sasuke la cargo y con ayuda de Iruka la recostaron en el sofá que se encontraba cerca de ahí._

-¿Cómo fue, que paso?-_ pregunto Sasuke después de acomodar el cuerpo de su madre en el sofá._

-Tu padre estaba desde hace unos meses tras de Orochimaru, cuando supo la ubicación, fue tras de Él- _tomo un poco de aire y prosiguió- _Cuando llego donde estaba, Orochimaru le tendió una trampa tu padre y otros veinte oficiales, ellos acabaron con unos cuantos secuaces de Orochimaru pero eran demasiados todos fueron acribillados, la verdad lo lamento_ – dijo en tono serio._

_Sasuke solo guardo silencio todavía no creía lo que había pasado, todo esto tenia que ser una broma, un mal sueño, esto no podía estar pasando._

_Pasaron unos días cuando sepultaron el cuerpo de su padre la ceremonia fue algo triste lo oficiales lo despidieron con honores._

Desde el día del sepulcro se había jurado en trabajar por la justicia y atrapar al asesino de su padre no importaba lo que le costara, su madre no estuvo de acuerdo pero no le quedaba más que apoyarlo como siempre sabia que si oponía Sasuke no daría paso atrás así como su esposo tomaba las decisiones que se proponía.

Sasuke llego a su casa y estaciono el auto y camino dentro de su casa dispuesto a descansar para el siguiente día.

* * *

Había comenzado el siguiente día, en una oficina de la agencia de seguridad de la ciudad de Konohagakure no Sato se encontraban tres personas hablando acerca del nuevo programa de seguridad.

Hatake Kakashi un hombre alto de pelo plateado y con su mascara que le cubría la mitad de su rostro, era el encargado de este programa que había desarrollado Él mismo, estaba seguro que no solo daría seguridad a la misma ciudad sino también al país y otros países que lo necesitaran, solo le faltaba integrar a sus nuevos oficiales pero no cualquiera.

Gracias a la gran colaboración de sus tres subordinados, bueno mas bien de una de sus subordinados ya que de los otros dos les daba igual quien entrara.

-Muy bien Konan, ha llegado la hora de comenzar- dijo a su compañera mientras ella solo asentía.

Konan era una chica algo seria y bastante inteligente no por nada en el mundo era reconocida como uno de los mejores agentes secretos del país, ella era alta, cabello corto y de color azul y tez blanca.

-Bien…- dijo después de recibir la respuesta de ella, luego volteo a uno de sus compañeros de pelo negro y con una mascara extraña que solo dejaba ver un ojo, vio que este jugaba con su cuchillo de combate como si fuera un juguete -¿Tobi nos acompañaras?- este al escuchar la pregunta detuvo su juego y negó con la cabeza, Kakashi solo suspiro y Tobi volvió con su juego.

Tobi era uno de los subordinados de Kakashi, además, era el mas misterioso de todos ya que nunca hablaba o articulaba alguna palabra y aparte nadie conocía su rostro, solo sabían que era el ultimo Exterminador como habían nombrado al equipo que perteneció, ya que ese equipo se dedicaba en hacer acabar con el enemigo sin negociar ni nada, pero solo en misiones especiales.

Todavía Kakashi se preguntaba como había aceptado Tobi formar parte de su esquipo pero en fin, El sabia que seria de gran ayuda.

-Oye Kakashi, ¿Por qué elegiste a esta, parece tan inútil y débil?- pregunto el ultimo de sus subordinados que veía la fotografía de una chica de ojos color perla.

- Eso es porque no sabes como es la chica, además dijiste que te daba igual Itachi, solo Konan fue la única que estuvo ayudándome – contesto la pregunta a este.

Itachi no dijo nada, también era uno de los subordinados de Kakashi.

Itachi un hombre de tez blanca, cabellera larga negra y amarrada a una cola de caballo baja ojos negro y unas marcas en la cara que parecían ojeras, después de haber formado parte cómo agente especial renuncio por motivos bastantes fuertes, mas bien no renuncio lo despidieron por la falta de respeto a Tsunade ya que era la jefa de este, en reclamar un beso de parte de ella por el éxito de su misión solo recibió una fuerte bofetada y el que lo corrieran.

Todos sabían en la agencia que Itachi le gustaba coquetear con cualquier mujer que se le pusiera enfrente pero esa vez se paso de la raya, en fin eso no lo hizo cambiar y Konan no era la excepción ahora que estaba de nuevo en servicio junto a Kakashi.

-El Capitán tiene razón Itachi, ni siquiera te presentaste a la junta en que habíamos acordado ¿Dónde estuviste ese día?- había hablado Konan con tono serio.

-Claro que vine, pero la nueva secretaria como había comenzado sus labores pues decidí hacer que se sintiera cómoda y le mostré las instalaciones donde estaría trabajando – dijo Itachi con una sonrisa.

-Pero que la llevaras a comer a un restaurant fuera de aquí no era necesario- ahora hablo Kakashi.

-Pues fue un bono extra para ella, además, lo hice para que llevara una buena imagen de sus compañeros y…- se intento defender pero Konan lo corto.

-Mas bien dirás de ti, ¿Qué acaso no te cansas de estar tras varias mujeres?- dijo un poco molesta.

-¿Celosa?- dijo con una sonrisa, Konan solo se giro molesta –Bien como decía…-continuo con su excusa- La hice que pasar un buen rato y que se sintiera cómoda ahora que iba a trabajar aquí - termino de decir.

-Oh si claro- dijo Kakashi con sarcasmo – También llevarla a pasear en horas de trabajo-.

-Oye solo fui amable…- dijo Itachi, luego levanto una ceja -¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- pregunto confundido.

- Yo lo se todo…- dijo con superioridad – Y por que la nueva secretaria es mi hermana – agrego, eso dejo helado a Itachi.

–_Vaya, con que razón la cara de ella me parecía familiar, claro si también portara la máscara que Él-_ pensó Itachi.

-Como iba diciendo- hablo de nuevo Kakashi- Ya que no te enteraste a quienes elegimos por tu repentina ausencia, Kisame, Naruto, Sakura, Deidara, Hinata y Sasuke formaran el resto del grupo te guste o no – dijo con seriedad – Así que los dejare elegir a ustedes dos –refiriéndose a Itachi y Konan, ya que Tobi se había negado a ir – Por quien quieren ir- finalizo.

-Yo iré por Kisame al país de Kirigakure no Sato y a Hinata de regreso- dijo Konan- Al parecer los dos son militares – agrego mientras veía los expedientes de esto.

- Yo me encargo de Deidara que esta en el país de Iwagakure no Sato, y luego pasare por Sakura al país de Sunagakure no Sato – dijo Itachi – Mmm… Deidara esta en cárcel, será un poco difícil con Él – dijo después de revisar el expediente de este- Sakura Medico de batalla, interesante además de preciosa –agrego.

-Esta bien yo voy por el otro par- dijo Kakashi refiriéndose a Naruto y Sasuke – Ya saben que hacer, tomen esto como misión- los demás asintieron – Vamos entonces- Finalizo.

* * *

Gracias por leer espero sus comentarios.

Agradecimientos especiales a AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki por el apoyo a mi historia.


	2. Reclutando

Hola aqui esta la continuacion de la historia, gracias a los que me escribieron dejando su opinion, agradezco a **A.C. Akasuna** por su tiempo en que me dedica a ayudarme.

Narracion

_Flashback_

-Dialogo-

-_Pensamientos-_

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE**.

* * *

**RECLUTANDO**

Había pasado un día desde que recibió la carta con respuesta negativa, Hinata entendía lo que implicaba pertenecer a la unidad de Cacería, ser una persona fría y sin remordimiento ante la posición de quitar una vida.

Por otro lado ella pensaba que todo ser humano tenía el derecho a una oportunidad, y que todo criminal tenía el derecho de ser juzgado.

Al no formar parte y no ser admitida decidió seguir adelante y cumplir su meta, proteger a los que ama y quiere, su General había visto el potencial de ella y la apoyaba, ahora ella pidió entrar como piloto en aviones de combate, no cualquier cadete podía formar parte de este, pero con ella habían hecho una excepción por ser una de las novatas mas sobresalientes.

* * *

En la entrada del cuartel un auto de reciente modelo se aproximo, los guardias lo detuvieron ya que por normas de seguridad se hacia a todo al que intentaba ingresar, uno de los guardias llego al auto, el cristal de la puerta descendió y dejo ver al conductor.

-Buenos días, ¿En que podemos ayudarle?- interrogo el soldado al conductor.

-Vengo a hablar con el General del cuartel- respondió.

-¿Y usted quien es?- pregunto el guardia.

-Soy la Capitán Konan, del departamento de Seguridad del país cuarta división- contesto dejando atónito al guardia –Déjeme entrar – ordeno ella.

El guardia no se hizo esperar y ordeno a sus compañeros abrir, ella ingreso y los guardias como saludaron a un superior, ella al verlos hizo una mueca de sonrisa, su plan había resultado.

* * *

Hinata se encontraba en un salón donde se impartían clases, la sesión teórica tenía ya avanzada unas horas, casi era medio día, el instructor impartía la clase y ella tenía toda su atención.

-Es todo por el momento, vayan y tomen su descanso, nos veremos en el taller del aeropuerto a las mil cuatrocientas horas, comenzaremos con un poco de practica –ordeno el instructor.

Todos tomaron sus cosas y salieron ordenadamente del salón, ella decidió caminar ha otro lado, así que se dirigió cerca del campo de entrenamiento de la zona uno, era su lugar favorito ya que era bastante tranquilo y esta repleto de frondosos árboles.

Cuando llego a aquel lugar se detuvo y se sentó al pie de un árbol, ella cerro los ojos para disfrutar del silencio y el poco aire que recorría por aquel lugar, paso un rato, comenzó a escuchar las pisadas de alguien a lo lejos, su entrenamiento había ayudado a mejorar sus sentidos así que dedujo que se trataba de alguna persona que se aproximaba, asi que opto por esperar a este.

Paso un poco mas hasta que las pisadas cesaron, Hinata abrió los ojos y dirigió su vista hacia donde había escuchado, frente de ella se había detenido una persona, era una mujer, parecía mas de veinte, piel blanca, cabello azul y corto.

Vestía un traje formal negro, vestido ajustado un poco arriba de las rodillas, un saco y una camiseta blanca bajo esta, zapatos sencillos, a juzgar por su aspecto le parecía ser alguien importante.

-¿Hyuga Hinata?- pregunto la mujer

Hinata rápidamente se levanto y tomo posición de firmes y saludo.

-Aquí- dijo ella.

-Descanse- ordeno la mujer.

-Antes que nada me presentare pero déjame hablar primero y después haces las preguntas – Hinata asintió y la mujer frente a ella comenzó – Soy Konan agente secreto en servicio, el motivo de la visita es porque la organización en la que pertenezco esta reclutando nuevo personal con gran desempeño…- Hizo una pasa – Esta organización no existe ante al publico, hemos visto tu expediente y al parecer eres una buena candidata- Hinata permaneció en silencio pero se podía notar sorprendida – Eso es todo lo que te puedo informar- termino.

-¿Y por que a mi, hay otros mejores que yo? – pregunto Hinata.

-Tu desempeño, además, que si te quedas aquí jamás te dejarían avanzar- contesto Konan.

-¿Pero a que se dedican? – pregunto de nuevo.

-Eso no te lo puedo contestar por el momento…-dijo Konan – Pero ten por seguro que es mejor que andar de Cacería, créelo- añadió embozando una sonrisa.

Hinata permaneció de nuevo en silencio, estaba mas que sorprendida, su arduo trabajo y paciencia habían dado fruto, ahora ella no era la buscaba, sino que la buscaban ella.

-Ahora…-dijo Konan sacando a Hinata de sus pensamientos - ¿Quieres formar parte de nosotros?- pregunto.

Hinata lo pensó u poco, era una gran oportunidad.

-Si, quiero entrar – dijo con entusiasmo.

-Bien entonces vamos, se hace tarde- dijo Konan- Y no te preocupes por avisar a tu Superior, ya me hice cargo de eso- añadió.

Dicho esto se volteo y comenzó andar, Hinata quedo quieta y veía como se alejaba Konan.

-Gra-Gracias- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

Konan se detuvo y se giro de nuevo a Hinata, la observo un instante –_Parece una niña pequeña, ojala que el Capitán no se haya equivocado_-pensó, luego le dedico una sonrisa.

-Vamos, todavía faltan algunos más que serán tus compañeros- dijo Konan y retomo su camino e Hinata la seguía.

Las dos caminaron en silencio hasta el auto en el que había llegado Konan, al fin Hinata demostraría que no era patética e inútil como su padre la catalogaba, además de que algunos de sus compañeros también la consideraban de la misma manera, eso iba pensando mientras abordaba el auto.

A lo lejos de un edificio una persona observaba como Hinata abordaba el auto, el General que la había apoyado en todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí desde ver el nivel de ella, ahora veía como ascendía aunque no haya sido en el pelotón que el dirigía.

-Hyuga, demuéstrales todo lo que tienes- dijo al aire mientras ella salía totalmente de los territorios del cuartel.

* * *

En otro lugar ya tarde, para ser precisos en la estación de policía de la ciudad, el hico de mirada oscura y fría revisaba sentado en su escritorio el expediente de Mizuki, el cual habían capturado el día anterior.

Mientras tanto su rubio compañero contaba a todos sus compañeros todas las hazañas de habían hecho por capturarlo, claro dejaba dicho que Él hacia las mas heroicas, todos escuchaban atento al rubio, incluso Sasuke pero no le daba importancia.

-Debieron habernos visto, de veras…- decía eufórico el rubio -…Sasuke no sabia que hacer, fue cuando tome una decisión, era Él o nosotros…- seguía hablando mientras sus compañeros lo veían emocionados -…Así que tome el Tracto-camión, yo lo conducía para no perder el rastro de Mizuki, mientras Sasuke seguía desorientado...-

Y así seguía hablando, Sasuke solo se mantuvo revisando otros casos pendientes, fue cuando la secretaria del jefe del departamento se paro frente al escritorio de este.

-El Capitán Iruka quiere verlo, a ti y a Naruto- dijo algo preocupada la secretaria.

Iruka ahora el nuevo jefe del departamento de policía, después del incídete de Fugaku, fue ascendido, aunque ahora el dolor de cabeza era Naruto y Sasuke.

-Bien- contesto Sasuke – ¡Naruto!- llamo la atención de su compañero –Nos hablan- dijo y se levanto de su asiento y comenzó su ruta a la oficina de su jefe.

Naruto dejo de hablar y asintió con la cabeza –Bien, creo que es todo por el día de hoy, luego les cuento- se despidió, luego alcanzo a Sasuke.

-¿Crees que el jefe al fin haya visto nuestro potencial y nos de un ascenso?- pregunto Naruto.

-No lo creo, además con lo que hiciste ayer, si es que no se ha enterado, te despedirán- dijo Sasuke serenamente.

Siguieron su camino has la oficina sin mas que hablar, cuando llegaron a la puerta tocaron, solo escucharon "Adelante" del otro lado de la puerta.

No hicieron más esperar a su jefe, entraron y lo vieron sentado atrás del escritorio, tenía un semblante mas serio de lo normal.

Naruto al verlo con esa expresión comenzó a sudar frió, mientras Sasuke permanecía serio.

-Tomen asiento- ordeno el Capitán, ellos obedecieron -¿Saben porque los cite?- pregunto con seriedad.

-Ah… ¿Por qué nuestro gran trabajo que hicimos ayer?- contesto Naruto con otra pregunta.

-Pues si fue por el trabajo de ayer…- dijo el Capitán comenzando alterarse –Pero no fue ningún "Gran Trabajo"- alzo la voz.

-Pero atrapamos al bastardo- contesto de nuevo el rubio.

-Eso es lo menos importa ahora, lo que importa es que solo por atraparlo casi destruyen media ciudad- reclamo el Capitán –Destruyeron mas de cinco kilómetros de la calle principal…-comenzó a contar.

-Esa calle ya estaba mas que fea…-dijo Naruto.

-Tomaron un Tracto-Camión con carga- volvió a reclamar el Capitán.

-Los autos de la estación no sirven…-contesto una vez mas Naruto.

-Además el Tracto-Camión que se llevaron trasportaba autos nuevos y ustedes se deshicieron de ellos… en pleno movimiento- dijo el Capitán.

-No había tiempo, además, Mizuki traía un camión blindado y nos seguían por la retaguardia- esta vez habló Sasuke que había permanecido en silencio.

El Capitán lo miro sorprendido, no espera respuesta de Él, ya que por lo regular Naruto era el que defendía, solo atino mirar a Naruto.

-Esa fue idea de Él- dijo Naruto señalando a su compañero.

-Y otra…destruyeron la entrada principal del antiguo castillo de la ciudad, mas de mil años y tres guerras soportadas, pero no solo ustedes tenían que llegar con su camioncito- chillo el capitán.

-No había tiempo de estacionarse Iruka, hubieran escapado- dijo Naruto.

El Capitán golpeo la su escritorio y se levanto, comenzó a caminar de una lado a otro tratando de calmarse, Sasuke y Naruto solo lo veían.

-Acaso se ponen de acuerdo- Dijo un poco tranquilo -¿Se llama en las mañanas o que?, "Hola Sasuke, hoy hace un buen día para joderle la vida al Capitán", "Si, que podremos hacerle hoy"- dijo con sarcasmo.

Ludo de hablar siguió caminando de un lado a otro, los dos que estaban sentados no dijeron nada, el Capitán se detuvo, estos miraron.

-Lo siento, pero…- los dos policías pusieron atención a su jefe -No me dejan de otra, están despedidos- dijo.

Sasuke y Naruto no creía lo que acababan de oír, Naruto estaba mas que sorprendido, Sasuke también, de hecho mas que Naruto, esperaba que su compañero fuera despedido pero ¿Él?.

-¡¿QUE?!- dijo gritando Naruto, Sasuke permaneció en silencio.

-Lo que han oído- dijo mas tranquilo el Capitán –Ustedes han gastado casi todo el presupuesto del año para la estación en reconstrucciones, esto fue el limite…- dijo – Además, el gobierno los ha multado por dañar propiedad nacional- termino.

-Pero…- iba hablar Naruto pero fue interrumpido por su compañero.

-Déjalo así Naruto, ya no podemos hacer nada- dijo con serenidad –Vamos- termino

Naruto no dijo nada, quedo atónito ante la serenidad de Sasuke, sabia bien que fue un buen golpe para s compañero.

-Sus placas por favor- ordeno el Capitán, estos sacaron su placa y la dejaron sobre el escritorio.

Después de dejar la placa caminaron a la salida, nadie dijo nada solo salieron, caminaron a sus escritorios a recoger sus pertenencias, los demás compañeros solo los veían.

-Sasuke, lo siento no quería involucrarte- dijo Naruto serio a su amigo.

-No te preocupes, ya me estaba hartando este puesto de tacos- dijo Sasuke.

Naruto estaba decepcionado de si mismo por haber sido despedido, pero más aun el que también hubieran despedido a su amigo.

Ellos se conocían desde la academia y sabía lo que había pasado con el padre de Sasuke, Naruto sabia que su compañero estaba en la estación con el fin de atrapar al asesino, además de haberse enterado que quería ingresar como agente en el departamento de seguridad nacional.

-Hola, busco a Sasuke Uchiha y a Naruto Uzumaki- dijo una persona que había llegado a ellos.

-¿Quién quiere saberlo?- dijo Sasuke seriamente sin poner atención a la persona.

-Pues quien mas, Yo- contesto.

Sasuke molesto levanto la vista, la persona que estaba enfrenta tenia el cabello gris, ojos negros y tenia una mascara que cubría su boca y nariz, este vestía de traje negro y camisa blanca con corbata.

-Si somos nosotros, pero ya no trabajamos aquí, así que váyase con alguien mas- dijo Naruto al individuo, el sujeto solo lo miro.

-Bien que bueno que ya no trabajan aquí – dijo el sujeto que al parecer sonrió.

-¿Quién rayos eres y que quieres?- pregunto molesto Sasuke.

El hombre dejo de reír y puso cara seria ante los dos.

-Soy Kakashi Hatake, Capitán del nuevo escuadrón de seguridad- dijo seriamente –Vayamos a otro lugar para hablar- dijo y se encamino a la salida de la estación.

Sasuke y Naruto recogieron sus pertenencias y siguieron a Kakashi, los tres se dirigieron al estacionamiento de la estación.

-Bien, ¿Qué es lo que quiere?- dijo serio Sasuke.

-Bueno como ya me presente, estoy reclutando nuevo personal y pues me interesa que ustedes pertenecieran, ¿Qué opinan?- fue directamente al grano.

-¡Claro yo si le entro de veras!- dijo eufórico Naruto.

-Cállate idiota, no sabes que tipo de trabajo es exactamente- dijo Sasuke.

-Lo único que les puedo informar, es que es mejor que estar aquí- dijo Kakashi.

-Bien aceptamos con gusto- contesto Naruto.

-Oye yo no he dicho nada- se quejo Sasuke.

-Vamos, tú ya no querías permanecer más aquí- dijo Naruto.

-Hmp- bufo Sasuke.

Sabía que su hiperactivo amigo tenía razón, así que se giro a Kakashi.

-Esta bien, aceptare pero sino…- dijo a Kakashi.

-Claro lo que digas galán, pero ahora tenemos que ir al aeropuerto- interrumpió a Sasuke –Sus nuevos compañeros están por llegar- termino.

-¿Compañeros?- dijo Naruto.

-Si, ustedes no son los únicos- dijo Kakashi caminando.

-Vaya, ¿Y que tipo de personas son?- pregunto Naruto siguiendo a Kakashi, Sasuke también los seguía en silencio.

-Bueno, pues no lo se- dijo Kakashi –Solo que son bastante buenos en su labor- termino.

-¿Y que tan buenos son?- insistió Naruto.

Sasuke solo escuchaba, pero tenía interés en la conversación de ellos.

-Te digo que no lo se, pero hay que ir por ellos, mas tarde les diré todo cuando estén reunidos los integrantes- dijo Kakashi – Ahora solo vayan al aeropuerto los espero ahí – dijo y subió a su auto negro.

Kakashi partió y dejo a los dos pensando.

-Bien pues vamos Sasuke- dijo Naruto a su compañero – Por cierto, mi auto esta en el taller, ¿Puedo ir contigo?- pregunto.

-No- dijo cortante el pelinegro.

-Oh vamos Sasuke, no puedes dejar tirado a tu camarada- dijo Naruto.

-Claro que puedo, y lo haré- dijo caminando a su auto.

-Anda por los viejos tiempos… recuerda…- siguió insistiendo Naruto.

Sasuke siguió su camino sin prestar atención a su amigo, pensaba en lo que se había metido, pero mas en sus nuevos compañeros.

* * *

En el aeropuerto tres personas salían del túnel de abordaje, una chica de pelo corto y azul, otra de pelo negro-azulado y largo, y un hombre alto extraño de tez un poco azul pelo corto y alborotado y con una banda en la cabeza con el símbolo de la ciudad de la niebla.

**Gracias por leerlo.**


	3. La Reunion

**Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, y una vez mas, le agradezco a A.C. Akasuna por su ayuda, gracias amiga**

**Naruto y sus personajes no me Pertenecen**

**

* * *

**

Ya era tarde, en el aeropuerto la gente entraba y salía, unos para abordar el avión y otros que llegaban, a lo lejos dos guardias de seguridad iban corriendo tras de un sujeto que evadía a los que se entrometían en su camino.

-Háganse a un lado- dijo el sujeto.

-¡Deténgase!- grito uno de los guardias.

* * *

Sasuke y Naruto llegaron a la entrada del aeropuerto, a lo lejos de ellos se encontraba Kakashi que ya estaba ahí, este solo levanto su mano en señal de saludo.

A unos metros se escucha un guardia de seguridad tratando de detener a alguien, eso llamo la atención de Sasuke, el sujeto paso al lado de ellos.

-A un lado tonto- dijo este al pasar.

-¡Oye espera!- dijo Naruto y comenzado a perseguirlo.

Sasuke bufo al ver como reacciono su compañero, así que decidió seguirlo para detenerlo.

Los dos se unieron tras de la persecución, Naruto estaba por alcanzarlos pero el individuo tomo uno de los equipajes de los civiles que andaban y lo arrojo a Naruto que lo seguía. Naruto tropezó pero Sasuke tomó el lugar de Él así que lo siguió.

Siguieron corriendo, el individuo ya estaba mas que molesto tenia que deshacerse de quienes lo seguían, así que saco su arma una pistola y tomo de rehén a niña.

-¡Alto o la niña se muere!- dijo el sujeto tomando a la pequeña y poniendo el arma en la cabeza de la niña.

-¡Papa no me dejes!- suplico la pequeña.

-¡Hija!... suéltela por favor- dijo el padre de la pequeña.

Sasuke y los otros dos guardias se detuvieron al ver que un inocente estaba en peligro.

-Detente, baja el arma y suelta a la niña- dijo uno de los guardias sacando su arma y apuntado.

El comenzó a caminar de espaldas mientras se guardaba detrás del rehén –Si me siguen se muere- dijo este.

Sasuke estaba mas que molesto al no poder hacer nada, el hombre con su rehén siguió caminando hasta la esquina de uno de los pasillos, toda la gente lo veía asustados y otros con coraje de no poder hacer nada.

Cuando el hombre comenzaba a dar la vuelta en la esquina se sentía seguro de poder escapar, pero alguien del otro lado salio, golpeo al sujeto por la espalda obligando a soltar a la niña.

-¡Ah!- grito de dolor el hombre.

Este se giro y con el arma en mano apunto a su atacante, Sasuke aprovecho la oportunidad mientras el sujeto volteaba a otro lado, los guardias fueron tras de la niña para ponerla segura.

-Aquí te mue…- amenazo el hombre con arma en la mano, pero Sasuke lo tacleo llevándoselo cayendo los dos al suelo.

Sasuke intento levantarse pero fue detenido por el sujeto, este le apuntaba a la cabeza.

-Maldito estorbo- dijo con enfado el hombre.

Sasuke cerro los ojos esperando el impacto, pero luego los abrió al ver como la persona o mas bien la chica que lo había interceptado primero, detenía el arma del sujeto y como le quitaba el cañón de la pistola dejando el arma inútil, luego como rápidamente ella le propinaba un golpe en la garganta y golpeaba con puño cerrado a la cara del sujeto dejándolo en estado inconsciente.

La chica se detuvo y se giro a Sasuke, Él la comenzó a mirar su pelo largo negro azulado y sus ojos de luna, no creía que ella hubiera hecho eso.

-¿Se encuentra bien Señor?- dijo ella un poco agitada.

-Si- dijo Sasuke -¿He?- dijo al ver como la chica le ofrecía la mano para levantarlo.

Sasuke tomo la mano de ella –_Es muy suave_- pensó Sasuke, la chica al ver que Sasuke no a soltaba se sonrojo por el acto.

-Ah…y-ya m-me puede soltar señor- dijo la chica con un sonrojo en la cara.

Sasuke que no se había dado cuenta la soltó de inmediato, los guardias que perseguían al sujeto, ya inconciente y en el suelo, lo esposaron y dieron las gracias a Sasuke y a la chica.

Luego de un rato Sasuke se entero que al sujeto que seguían era por traficar armas en su equipaje y al resistirse al arresto huyo.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar por donde había venido, a lo lejos se veía una cabeza rubia gritando.

-¡Hey Sasuke!- grito el rubio.

-La función termino vámonos con Kakashi- dijo Sasuke antes de que su compañero preguntara.

-Si lo se, ¿Pero como estuvo?- pregunto Naruto.

-Fue algo difícil pero lo atrapamos- dijo a su amigo.

-¿Atrapamos?, por lo que escuche dicen que una chica dejo inconciente a es hombre- dijo el rubio haciendo enfadar al Pelinegro.

-Si ya o sabias ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo Sasuke molesto.

-Quería saber la verdad- dijo Naruto –Además de que tu no dirías mentiras- dijo con una sonrisa.

Sasuke bufo molesto, y siguió su camino hacia Kakashi su rubio amigo le seguía de lado, caminaron un poco mas y vieron a Kakashi que los esperaba.

-Oigan ¿Dónde se metieron?- pregunto sereno Kakashi mientras los dos se detenían frente a este.

-Ah fuimos por los chicos malos, ja- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Bien ya que se divirtieron, es hora de esperar a sus compañeros- dijo Kakashi mirando hacia donde abordaban y descendían pasajeros.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Naruto, que también observaba, vio una chica peli rosa acompañada de una persona rubia.

-¡Sakura!- grito alegre Naruto al ver a la chica.

La chica agito la mano en señal de saludo, Sakura era chica de pelo corto y rosado, de ojos verdes, piel blanca, alegre. Ella trabaja para el equipo de rescate en la ciudad de la arena.

La chica apresuro su paso hasta llegar con el trió.

-Naruto, Sasuke- dijo al ver a sus viejos amigos.

-Hola Sakura ¿Cómo estas?- dijo el rubio.

-Hola- dijo Sasuke.

-Bien gracias- luego se lanzo a los dos y los abrazo –Los extrañe tanto amigos- dijo mientras los apretaba.

-Nosotros también Sakura- respondió Naruto abrazándola.

-Claro- dijo Sasuke, pero en su interior esta contento.

Kakashi solo los veía sin decir nada luego se percato de la presencia de otro cerca de ellos. Los tres o más bien Sasuke deshizo el abrazo y comenzaron hablar.

-Que bueno que estén bien, ¿Ahora como les va?- dijo Sakura después del abrazo.

-Pues bien, mira que Iruka nos despidió pero este sujeto- dijo Naruto señalando a Kakashi –Nos dio trabajo de inmediato- termino de decir.

Sakura miro a Kakashi que sonreía, bueno eso parecía, y levantaba una mano saludando.

-Hola, ¿Parece ser que usted es el Capitán Kakashi?- dijo ella extendiendo una mano para saludar.

-Así es, al parecer ya se conocían ustedes tres por lo que veo- dijo Kakis saludando a la chica.

-Claro Kakashi, nos conocemos desde la preparatoria- dijo Naruto, Sasuke solo se cruzo de brazos.

Naruto vio a otra persona que había acompañado a Sakura, una persona rubia que también Kakashi había visto desde el principio, así que Naruto se acerco a su amiga.

-Oye Sakura ¿Quién es la chica que te acompaña?- pregunto Naruto y señalando a una persona de cabello largo y rubio, con una cola de caballo alta y parte de su cabello cubriendo parte del rostro con un copete, solo se podía ver un ojo.

-No Naruto, no es…- iba a contestar Sakura, pero fue interrumpida por el otro rubio.

-¡YO NO SOY NINGUNA CHICA!- grito el rubio de pelo largo.

Naruto se sorprendió por la declaración, por que el creía una chica, que era varón, Sasuke solo miro sorprendido la escena, Él también pensaba que era un chica pero ahora lo dudaba.

-¡QUE! Pero si lo pareces- dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué acaso eres idiota o que? ¿No sabes distinguir a un hombre de una mujer?- dijo enojado el rubio con cola de caballo.

-Pues parecerías mas a un chico si además del pelo largo dejaras de reclamar como una señorita- dijo Naruto molesto.

-Hijo de tu…- iba a decir el otro rubio pero Kakashi lo interrumpió.

-Ya basta, después arreglan sus cosas, aun faltan mas por llegar- dijo Kakashi.

Los dos se miraron con enojo y haciendo puchero de niños, Sasuke y Sakura los vieron hacer berrinches, luego Sakura se giro hacia Sasuke.

-Oye Sasuke- llamo a su antiguo compañero.

-Mmm- dijo, y mirando a la peli rosa.

-¿A quien no sabes quien va a estar con nosotros?- pregunto la chica.

-Itachi- dijo este abriendo sus ojos.

-Así es… como lo supiste- dijo confundida.

-Es que ahí viene- señalo al hombre que se acercaba.

Itachi llego ante todos los reunidos.

-Hola ¿Cómo están?- dijo a todos – Hola hermanito ¿Qué tal te va?- se dirigió a Sasuke.

-Hasta hace unos momentos bien- contesto –Pero tu presencia lo arruino- agrego Sasuke.

-¿Así es como saludas a tu Gran Hermano Mayor?- fingió Itachi dolido –Vamos, no nos hemos visto por 3 años, ni siquiera contestaste mis cartas- dijo.

Sasuke levanto una ceja y miro confundido a su hermano.

-¿Cartas?, jamás recibí ninguna, solo Mama recibía- alego Sasuke.

-Pues fueron esas, en todas las cartas que envié a Mama dejaba una posdata con saludos para ti- confirmo el mayor.

-No es cierto, en ninguna decía eso…- dijo molesto Sasuke –La única que llevaba eso me pedias dinero- agrego.

-Dinero que no recibí, además, si lo hubieras hecho te habría mandado más cartas- se defendió Itachi.

-Si como no- dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo –Y por cierto…- siguió hablando con su hermano.

Mientras Naruto y Sakura hablaban de sus vidas ya que por gajes del oficio habían sido separados, Sakura estaba en la ciudad de la Arena como parte del equipo de rescate y Naruto en la policía de la ciudad de la Hoja, el otro rubio, que aun no se presentaba busco un lugar para descansar y Kakashi buscaba a alguien mas con la mirada.

-Ya estamos aquí Capitán- dijo una voz femenina lo cual atrajo la atención de Kakashi.

-Que bien, pensé que te habías perdido Konin - dijo Kakashi luego miro a los que acompañaban a ella –Por lo que veo no tuviste problema ¿Verdad?- dijo.

-No, ellos vinieron por si solos- afirmo la chica.

-Bien vamos a presentarlos a todos brevemente- dijo Kakashi.

Kakashi se giro a hacia los demás, vio que Sasuke e Itachi discutían sus cosas familiares, Naruto y Sakura conversaban y el extraño chico rubio dormido en una banca.

Konan se poso a un lado de Kakashi y observo a todos.

-Oigan pongan atención- dijo Kakashi, pero ninguno hizo caso –Disculpen- dijo intentando llamar la atención.

Konan que había visto como había fracasado el Capitán en llamar a todos decidió ayudar un poco.

-¡CALLENSE!- grito Konan.

Todos se los que halaban se callaron, el otro chico despertó y todos los civiles que caminaban cerca detuvieron y todas la miradas se posaron en ella haciendo un gran silencio, a lo lejos se escuchaba llorar un recién nacido.

Konan se avergonzó rápidamente ante su acto.

-Hola- dijo avergonzada y casi en susurro.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Konan- agradeció Kakashi y todos los civiles tomaron su curso –Bien ahora que tengo su atención, sus nuevos compañeros están aquí- señalo a Konan y a los otros dos que venían con ella.

Todos miraron a Konan, luego a uno de sus acompañantes, un hombre de gran tamaño y extraño de tez azul clara, pelo alborotado y de color azul, en su cara unas marcas, en su frente tenia sujeta una banda con el símbolo de la ciudad de la niebla. La mayoría lo veía sorprendidos por su apariencia.

Sasuke no mostro gesto alguno, luego miro al otro acompañante, este si lo sorprendió ya que era una chica de pelo largo negro-azula y de ojos color luna, exactamente no fue por la apariencia, más bien porque ya se habían visto.

-_Es ella-_ pensó Sasuke.

La chica había mantenido la vista en otro lado luego vio a Sasuke que la miraba… luego los dos hablaron a la vez.

-TU- dijo Sasuke.

-Usted- dijo ella abriendo sus ojos.

Todos miraron a los dos chicos que habían hablado.

-Vaya, ¿También se conocen ustedes?- pregunto Kakashi los dos negaron con la cabeza –Bueno entonces nos presentaremos- dijo - Bueno yo soy Kakashi para los que no me conocen- termino sonriendo a todos.

-Yo soy Konan- dijo la chica de peo corto y azulado.

-Yo soy Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi, pero para las damas solo díganme, Papito- termino el chico guiñándole el ojo a Konan, ella solo se giro su vista a otro lado.

-Bien yo soy Naruto Uzumaki- dijo con un sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

-Hola yo soy Sakura Haruno- dijo la chica con una sonrisa y levantando su mano.

-Hum, yo soy Deidara- dijo el chico rubio y luego bostezo.

-Yo soy el gran Kísame Hoshigaki- dijo el chico azul con una sonrisa, Lugo miro a la chica de ojos de luna y poso una mano sobre su cabeza –Y esta de aquí es mi hermanita, ja- termino de decir.

-Ah, Ho-hola s-soy Hinata Hyuga es un placer conocerlos- dijo la chica avergonzada y haciendo una reverencia.

Todos se les quedaron viendo a la extraña pareja -_¿Hermanos?_- pensaron, Sasuke también se mostro sorprendido, pero mas aun por la actitud de la chica.

-_Es bastante extraña, hace unos momentos parecía una maquina de mata, y ahora se comporta como un gatito miedoso_- pensó Sasuke, luego una sonrisa de lado se mostro en su rostro –_Mmm… Esto será interesante_- pensó- Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha- se presento el chico.

-Bien como ahora estamos todos y nos conocemos por lo menos el nombre, es hora de irnos, el camino es largo hacia la base, así que andando- dijo Kakashi comenzando a caminar y los demás empezaron a seguirlo.

-Oye Kakashi- hablo el mayor de los Uchiha.

-¿Qué pasa Itachi?- dijo sin mirar a su compañero.

-¿Cómo llegaremos?, si vienes en el auto no vamos a entrar todos- dijo Itachi.

-No te preocupes, ya lo tengo resuelto- dijo despreocupado Kakashi.

Todos caminaron hacia la salida del aeropuerto, a esas horas el sol ya empezaba a ocultarse, luego Kakashi se detuvo.

-Bien, Sasuke, Naruto- hablo el Capitán, los dos pusieron atención -¿Traen su auto verdad?- pregunto.

-Solo el de Sasuke, el mío esta averiado- contesto Naruto.

-Bueno así nos vamos- dijo Kakashi- Yo llevo a Konan, Itachi y a Deidara, tu Sasuke llévate al resto- agrego.

-¿Y porque yo?, mejor que se vayan en taxi- dijo molesto Sasuke.

-Ah…disculpen pero… ah no traemos para un taxi- interrumpió la chica de ojos perla.

-No te preocupes Hinata, Sasuke puede ser un gruñón- dijo Naruto a la chica -Pero en fondo se que no te deja tirado, ¿Verdad?- dijo ahora mirando a su amigo.

-Vámonos se hace tarde- dijo Sasuke a los demás –Yo te sigo Kakashi- termino diciendo.

Todos abordaron los vehículos y salieron camino hacia as afueras de la ciudad, el camino era largo y un nuevo grupo acababa de reunirse.

* * *

**Gracias por leerlo, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**


	4. Llegando al cuartel

**Aqui esta el cuarto capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**agradezco a A.C. Akasuna por seguir animandome y apoyando con mi historia, tambien agradezco a todos los que me han dejado susu comentarios, a Viicoviic que tambien tiene buenas historia y kierinahana, gracias por tus comentarios.**

Letra normal - Narracion

-Dialogo-

_Flashback _

-:-:-:- Narracion de Sasuke

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino al señor Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Vaya, debo admitir que este día fue bastante cansado, primero de despiden por los destrozos hechos por mi compañero, pero estuvo bien por una parte, ya que estar en la policía local no podía seguir en busca del maldito que asesino a mi padre y además le quito la luz a mi madre.

Así es, pero ahora que ya pertenezco a este escuadrón lo lograre, ahora lo que me inquieta es la chica de ojos perlados, cuando la vi acabando con el sujeto del aeropuerto parecía mas bien un simple juego para ella, lo hizo ver tan sencillo que debo admitir me sorprendió, lo que me extraña es su actitud parece una niña pequeña e inocente, creo que ahora si las apariencias engañan – Debo de tener cuidado de no hacerla enojar – dije.

-¿De quien debes tener cuidado Sasuke?- me dijo Naruto, creí que nadie me habría escuchado, ya es bastante tarde para que todos sigan despiertos.

-De nadie Naruto- le conteste sin mirarlo, sabia que todos mis nuevos compañeros me miraban, podía sentir sus miradas -¿Por qué no hacen algo de provecho y me dejan descansar?, ya llevan horas jugando- dije molesto, desde que llegamos Naruto y los demás han estado jugando cartas, demonios si no fuera por que los dormitorios aun no están listos no estaría así en estos momentos, creo que pasan mas de las tres de la mañana.

-No le hagas caso- esta vez fue el metiche de Itachi, ¿Qué acaso no sabe respetar las conversaciones de otros o mantener su boca cerrada? –Esta loco- esta ves lo mire molesto, el mantenía su vista en su juego de cartas.

Lo que hice fue girarme en mi catre donde estaba acostado y darles la espalda, no quería seguir con una discusión que no valía la pena, así que me puse a recordar como es que llegue aquí y lo que paso después de salir del aeropuerto.

* * *

Luego de tener una conversación con Kakashi de quien se iba con quien pues me lleve a mis dos amigos y a los supuestos hermanos, les

_abrí el portaequipaje ya que traían sus cosas, después todos abordamos._

_Yo iba de piloto, claro esta por ser dueño del auto, Naruto como mi copiloto, Sakura iba atrás de El, Kisame atrás de mí y la Hyuga en medio de estos dos._

_Encendí__ el auto y lo puse en marcha seguí el auto de Kakashi, pasamos un buen rato el recorrido entre la ciudad, nadie hablaba ni siquiera Naruto, eso era bastante cómodo, a veces llegaba a irritarme, de hecho casi siempre..._

-Que bien Sakura, de nuevo volverán los viejos tiempos, ¿Verdad Sasuke?_- Ahh… demasiado bueno para ser verdad, tal vez Naruto dejaría de hablar si le tapara la boca con una mordaz y lo atara de los brazos, ¿Por qué no pensé en eso? _

-Hmp- _solo le conteste eso no quería que interrumpiera mientras conducía._

-Esta bien, si no quieres hablar solo dilo- _me dijo Naruto haciéndose el sufrido, luego escucho una risa ahogada de parte de las chicas que nos acompañan, y de Kisame solo una mueca de risa, yo solo hago una sonrisa sin que me vean._

_Así__ seguimos en silencio un buen rato en el camino, ya podía ver la salida de la ciudad, solo unos semáforos mas y listo, llegamos a un alto donde el auto de Kakashi se detuvo así que decido de tenerme al lado Izquierdo de este para preguntar cuanto falta de camino, pero lo que veo es a mi hermano al volante._

-Hola Hermanito- _me saluda, pero no le contesto_ –Oye, ¿Por qué no nos divertimos un poco?- _me pregunta, creo que no es algo bueno._

-No hay tiempo de juegos, así que muévete y muéstranos el camino- _le conteste con el mismo tono, el semáforo os marco en verde y El ni siquiera se movió, no quería meterme en sus estúpidos juego._

-Anda solo es una pequeña carrera, de aquí hasta el siguiente semáforo, son cuatro kilómetros, ¿Oh es que son unos perdedores miedosos?- _esta vez lo escucharon todos y me refiero a los tripulantes del otro auto y nosotros, no quería hacerlo, no es que tenga miedo y sea un perdedor, pero cada vez que aceptaba sus retos ganaba pero el precio era bastante alto._

-¡Aceptamos tu reto, y no somos unos miedosos!- _que acaso no se podía quedar Naruto callado por una vez en su vida._

-Bien, ¿Entonces son unos perdedores?- _dijo Itachi con una sonrisa en su cara, al parecer supo como provocar a Naruto, ya que estaba por gritarle pero…_

-¡Claro que no, los perdedores aquí son ustedes, Sasuke ACELERA!- _grito Kisame, al parecer era igual que Naruto, aceptaba cualquier reto, bien pues me posicione sujete el volante y tome la palanca de cambios, Naruto se abrocho bien el cinturón y los demás también hicieron lo mismo, el otro auto solo escuche como se aceleraba, los esperábamos el cambio de luces y… solo se escucharon rechinarlas llantas de ambos autos._

_Los dos salimos como alma que lleva al diablo metí directamente segunda y rápidamente tercera, los dos íbamos a la par, admito que me estaba divirtiendo, solo escuchaba el auto y una que otra vez a Naruto y a Kisame que acelerar mas, que faltaba poco para ponerme al frente, hice a un lado sus comentarios y seguí con lo mío, veo que el auto me pide el siguiente cambio de velocidad así que lo meto, pero se oye un forcejeo en la palanca de cambios y no entra ¿Demonios que esta pasando?, ahora que lo recuerdo, hace unos días Naruto me pidió el auto, no se para que, pero yo había accedido al préstamo._

-Naruto, ¿Por qué no entra el cuarto cambio?- _pregunte molesto, creo saber la respuesta._

-La transmisión esta jodida-_ dijo tranquilo mientras observaba el otro auto como volvía a la par._

-¿Cómo que esta jodida, explícate?- _Ya estaba más que molesto._

-La vez que me prestaste tu auto lo use en unos arrancones, y ahí se jodio- _me dijo tranquilo y con una sonrisa, sabia que saldría con algo así _–No te preocupes todavía le funciona el quinto cambio- _dijo y el mismo se paso de tercera a quinta._

_Eso acelero un poco mas el auto, faltaba poco para cruzar la meta así que… lo cruzamos primero, eso me dejo un poco satisfecho, pero ahora tenia que ver mi auto, así que lo estacione pronto, o mas bien no llegue a estacionarlo ya que se apago por si solo._

_Al poco tiempo que nos detuvimos Itachi se detuvo a un lado de nosotros, yo por mi parte fui a revisar el por que no quería encender, vi que Naruto también bajo del auto y se dirigió con Itachi._

-¡Muerde el polvo Itachi!- _escuche a Naruto muy efusivo, mientras revisaba mi auto._

-¿Qué le paso a tu auto Sasuke?- _pregunto haciendo caso omiso a la burla de Naruto, como si no o supiera que le paso, eso era el precio que tenia que pagar, gane pero mi auto quedo hecho ruinas._

-Cállate y llama una grúa- _estaba molesto, El saco un teléfono celular y llamo una grúa._

_Luego de nuestro pequeño juego llegamos una hora mas tarde al cuartel como dijo Kakashi, claro mi auto y todos sus tripulantes fuimos llevados en grúa, rayos no volveré a aceptar un reto._

_El cuartel se encontraba unos kilómetros fuera de la ciudad, bastante oculto ya que parecía mansión oriental y nadie sospecharía que es un centro de servicio secreto, tiene tres pisos jardín frontal bastante grande y una barda que cubría como si realmente fuera una mansión la propiedad de este._

_Todos mirábamos el lugar, parecía acogedor par ser cuartel._

-Bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar- _dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa o eso es lo que me pareció _–Vamos pasen todos- _nos invito a pasar a la mansión mientras abría la puerta principal de la casa._

_Al entrar no solo la apariencia de la casa era por fuera, también por dentro tenia una estancia bastante amplia y otras puertas, alcance a ver mientras recorríamos todos un poco el lugar._

-Se ve… muy acogedor- _escuche a la Hyuga._

-De hecho lo es- _dijo Kakashi que caminaba al centro de la estancia._

-Kakashi, si este va a ser el cuartel, ¿Dónde tiene el equipo? Por lo que vemos solo es una casa común y corriente- _dijo Sakura, en si tenia razón para que escondernos en una casa._

_Ante__ el comentario de Sakura todos no enfocamos en Kakashi, así que necesitábamos saber que era lo que iba a pasar._

-Pues aunque no lo crean esta mansión es el cuartel- _hablo Kakashi mientras poníamos atención –_ Solo que lo hicimos así, ya que nadie levantaría sospecha, además de que tiene agentes que se hacen pasar por los dueños y sus sirvientes- _continuo explicándonos mientras comenzaba a subir algunos escalos hacia el siguiente piso-_ Como verán tiene su entrada, un jardín y dos hectáreas de patio trasero y un pequeño lago, pero…- _el hizo un pausa_ –No solo eso, la casa tiene tres pisos, y dos pisos mas hacia abajo, aquí cada quien tendrá su cuarto propio que se encuentran en el ultimo piso, el segundo son para la familia que resguarda la casa, tenemos nuestra cafetería y gimnasio en el primer piso.- _explico._

_La verdad si que tenían todo planeado, quien sospecharía de una casa fuera de la ciudad, ¿Pero porque deberían de sospechar? Me pregunto, si vamos a trabajar como agentes especiales, creo que deberían haber sido un edificio común y corriente._

-Si vamos a estar apoyando a otras organizaciones, ¿Por qué deberían de sospechar de la nuestra, hum?- _Parece que Deidara se me adelanto o me leyó la mente, e eso todos los demás comenzaron a pensar lo mismo._

-¿Por qué?, porque nosotros no estamos para rendir cuentas a nadie, como los otros la verdad cuando ustedes aceptaron venir, sus vidas fueron borradas, no existen igual que nosotros, es por eso que nos resguardamos de explicarle al mundo el porque.- _contesto Kakashi, con eso contesto todas nuestras dudas, y tenia razón ante su táctica de ser borrados, entonces si es como creí que seria estar aquí._

-El primer piso hacia abajo están las instalaciones medicas y de armamento, el ultimo piso se encuentra la sala de juntas y la oficina del nuestra jefa, también nuestro taller automotriz se encuentra en la parte trasera de la casa. –_Termino de decirnos._

_Bien así paso un rato, hasta que del segundo piso apareció un hombre extraño vestido de un uniforme negro y una mascara extraña que solo tenia un orificio, talvez ahí podía ver, todos lo miramos, el bajo las escaleras y se encamino hacia Kakashi que hablaba con Konan, el extraño llamo la atención de Kakashi tocando el hombro este se giro._

-Por cierto casi lo olvido-_volvimos la atención a Kakashi, al parecer nos tenia que decir algo mas _–El ultimo integrante, el es Tobi-_señalo al sujeto extraño, Tobi solo hizo una reverencia como saludo la verdad había algo que también me inquietaba de El parecía que escondía algo-_Tobi es algo… tímido pero no se preocupen es un buen chico, es el ultimo Exterminador del equipo alfa- _increíble, el ultimo exterminador vaya que si hay una gran variedad de personas aquí, primero la chica Hyuga y su hermano, y ahora El, había escuchado que el equipo alfa eran solo exterminadores y que habían desaparecido, pero por lo visto se equivocaron._

-Bien por el momento creo que deberían de descansar, mañana hay trabajo por hacer- _creo que en eso todos estábamos de acuerdo ya que todos empezaron a subir hacia las recamaras igual yo también los seguí-_Esperen...- _dijo Kakashi, vi como se revisaba sus bolsillos de los pantalones-_Creo que perdí la llave de la entrada al tercer piso- _rayos lo que faltaba, que nuestro supuesto Capitán se le perdieran las cosas._

-No importa, en el gimnasio hay algunas colchas podemos dormir en el gimnasio y en la sala de juntas- _dijo Itachi al parecer no era tan tonto después de todo, lo que deseaba era descansar ya._

-Creo que tendrá que ser así, iré con Tsunade por una llave, espero que no se moleste porque la despierte a estas horas- _Kakashi le dio razón a mi hermano._

_Todos estuvimos una vez mas de acuerdo, los hombres dormiríamos en el gimnasio y las mujeres en la sala de juntas, Kakashi se despidió y se retiro para ir con la tal Tsunade, así que nos encaminamos al gimnasio, Itachi les dio unas colchas a las chicas, Sakura se despidió de todos al igual que Hinata y Konan se despidieron también._

_Itachi trato de irse con las chicas, según el para cuidarlas por si alguien quería sobrepasarse, claro que Konan fue la primera en negarse seguida por Sakura, la Hyuga solo se sonrojo por el comentario pero no dijo nada, así fracaso el plan de mi hermano pero como siempre si no salía una cosa intentaba otra, pedirles un beso de buenas noches, que patético, tampoco recibió nada mas bien una fuerte bofetada de Konan que se había hartado de la actitud Itachi, todos se burlaron, yo solo atine hacer una sonrisa por el acto._

* * *

Y así pasaron unos momentos hasta que Naruto decidió ponerse a jugar cartas con los demás, aparte que me despidieron, me arruino mi auto y no me deja dormir vaya suerte que tengo, intentare dormir una vez as estoy bastante cansado.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

* * *

En un edificio un hombre de pelo plateado entro, subió al elevador, había regresado a la ciudad de nuevo ya que había perdido la llave para los dormitorios, mientras llegaba al piso destinado se volvió a revisar sus pantalones y chaqueta, se detuvo a al palpar en la parte trasera de su pantalón –_Rayos- _pensó para si, no solo había perdido unas llaves sino también su cartera.

El ascensor se detuvo y abrió sus puertas, Kakashi salio de ahí y camino hacia las puertas de los departamentos que estaban situados ahí, se detuvo en uno y comenzó a tocar.

Dentro del departamento una mujer rubia, estaba como en su quinto sueño pero fue perturbada por los golpes de una puerta, trato de incorporarse pero todavía estaba algo dormida, se levanto como pudo y encendió la lámpara que estaba en la mesita aun lado se cama, tomo el reloj que estaba ahí y vio que eran mas de las tres de la mañana, los golpes en la puerta no cesaron, así que se levanto se puso su bata de dormir y ver quien era el imbécil que la había despertado.

-Sea quien sea deberá tener una buena razón para molestar a estas horas- dijo molesta la rubia mientras caminaba hacia la entrada -¡Ya voy!- contesto molesta a los golpes de la puerta.

Kakashi toco varias veces hasta que escucho a la persona del otro lado así que se dejo de tocar, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer rubia, medio dormida con una bata de dormir.

-Hola Capitán Tsunade- saludo Kakashi a la mujer.

-¿Kakashi?- la mujer abrió los ojos dejando al ver a Kakashi frente a ella- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- pregunto un poco mas despierta.

-Nada, solo paseaba por aquí y pensé en visitarla- dijo Kakashi sonriendo –Por cierto linda bata Capitán- ante el comentario Tsunade se cubrió con las manos.

-Yo…eh- se había ruborizado ante el comentario de El y no sabia que decir.

-Bueno, el caso es que no vine a eso- dijo un poco mas serio – Lo que pasa es que perdí la llave de los dormitorios del cuarte y ahora todos están durmiendo en el gimnasio- comento con una mano en la nuca y un poco avergonzado.

-Bien, te puedo prestar las copias que tengo, pero creo que deberías de descansar un poco- contesto Tsunade.

-La verdad es que si me gustaría descansar un poco- dijo Kakashi –Vengo mas tarde por la llave, nos vemos Capitán - dijo retirándose.

-¿Por qué no te quedas lo que queda la noche en mi departamento?- comento Tsunade mientras que Kakashi se detenía y se giraba hacia ella.

-No, no es lo apropiado que me quede con usted, después todos pensarían mal de nosotros así que mejor me voy- dijo despidiéndose.

Tsunade se recargo en el marco de su puerta y veía como Kakashi tomaba de nuevo el elevador y se despidida desde lejos.

-_Tan caballeroso como siempre Kakashi_- pensó Tsunade mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban con solo recordar al hombre que le quitaba el aliento.

* * *

En la sala de juntas del cuartel un tres chicas no podían conciliar el sueño desde hace buen rato, apenas llevaban unas horas de ser presentadas y se sentían extrañas al estar juntas las tres, cada una acostada en una pequeña colcha y mirando hacia al techo, solo se podían escuchar los movimientos que hacían ellas y sus reparaciones.

-Oigan ¿Están despiertas?- hablo la chica de pelo rosado.

-Si- dijeron en unisonó las otras dos.

Las chica peli rosa se sentó en su supuesta cama y sus acompañante la imitaron.

-Esto es bastante extraño, no puedo conciliar el sueño- hablo Sakura.

-Si, la verdad no se que me pasa, talvez sea por la emoción de estar aquí- dijo Konan sonriendo a las demás –Hace tiempo que no tenia compañía femenina- agrego.

-¿Y tu Hinata?- pregunto Sakura a la chica de ojos perlados.

-Yo… mmm… también creo que es por la emoción – contesto Hinata.

Luego de que hablo Hinata volvió un silencio en la supuesta recamara, nadie decía nada, las tres miraban hacia puntos diferentes como si fuera lo mas interesante en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué les parece si platicamos para matar el rato?- pregunto Sakura, las otras asintieron con la cabeza –Bien…ah Konan- llamo la atención de esta –Por lo que he llegado a observar parece que traes loco a Itachi- menciono la peli rosa.

-¿No te lo creo?- dijo Konan con algo de sarcasmo –Desde que lo conozco siempre ha sido así, no creo que este con la intención de que salga con El- hizo una pausa –Siempre intenta según sacarme celos, pero a mi me tiene sin importancia- termino de hablar.

Sakura eh Hinata la escucharon, Sakura la observo bien bajo un poco la mirada y veía como Konan apretaba la sabana con sus manos al momento que hablaba.

-Y tu Sakura ¿Que nos puedes decir respecto a tu vida?- ahora pregunto Konan.

-Bueno, nada interesante, soy amiga de Naruto y Sasuke, ya que nos conocemos desde la academia, ellos estaban para el departamento de policía y yo en el equipo de rescate- hizo una pausa y dio un suspiro y su mirada se hizo nostálgica, Konan e Hinata la observaban –Nos separamos cuando ellos se graduaron y a mi me dieron la oportunidad de trabajar en la ciudad de la Arena- termino de hablar y a mirar a las presentes.

-Y dime, ¿Sasuke es igual que su hermano?- pregunto con curiosidad Konan.

-No, para nada, siempre ha sido serio y de pocas palabras pero es una buena persona, les confieso que anteriormente me tenia vuelta loca y no solo a mi si también a las demás chicas de la academia- dijo recordado sus viejos tiempos.

-¿Y que paso, Sakura?- pregunto Hinata que había permanecido en silencio.

-Me di cuenta que solo era admiración, y además de que otra persona que me quiere y también quiero- dijo Sakura con un poco de pena.

-¿Cómo fue ese cambio, la verdad hay que admitir que Sasuke es apuesto?- dijo Konan con naturalidad.

-Cuando me fui a l ciudad de la Arena, recibía cartas de saludos después empezaron a ser un poco románticas- suspiro Sakura- Al principio pensé que eran de Sasuke ya que no tenían remitente, pero me di cuenta que era otra persona- dijo con leve rubor en las mejillas.

-Así que Naruto te conquisto- dijo algo picara Konan, Sakura se sonrojo al extremo delatando la verdad –Aunque es algo despistado, pero esta bien, y no me preguntes como lo descubrí recuerda que soy una gran agente- dijo con un poco de orgullo.

Hinata solo atino a reír un poco de la conversación que había escuchado, hace mucho que ella tampoco disfrutaba hablar con otras mujeres ya que en el cuartel militar eran escasas y las que habían no estaban juntas o se les volteaba la tortilla como decían algunos ahí.

-Y tu Hinata – llamo Sakura la atención de la chica peli azulada -¿En verdad Kisame es tu hermano?- pregunto, tenia que sacarse la duda.

-No, pero la verdad yo ciento como si lo fuera- dijo Hinata sonriente.

-Vaya que raro, ya se que hacia que lo fueran, ¿Y porque dice que eres su "Hermanita"?- pregunto Sakura una vez mas, Konan que ya lo sabia solo escuchaba hablar a las dos.

-Porque dice que me parezco a su hermana menor Kanako, de hecho se dirige a mí con el mismo nombre –contesto la Hyuga.

-Vaya…cambiando de tema- dijo Sakura -¿De donde te sacaron Hinata?, claro sin ofender- pregunto.

-Bueno yo vengo de la militar, estaba por ingresar a la Unidad de Cacería- dijo tranquila.

Sakura se sorprendió ante la repuesta de su compañera, la verdad la apariencia de Hinata habla de alguien tranquila, ella creía que era medico o algo así pero jamás imagino que fuera una maquina de matar, por lo que había escuchado de ese tipo de escuadrones.

Konan que aun seguía escuchándolas no le sorprendió la respuesta de Hinata, Sakura que se había sorprendido miro a Konan como preguntando si eso era verdad, Konan solo asintió la cabeza.

-Me sorprendes Hinata, pensé que eras medico o eras del escuadrón de rastreo- Sakura no cavia de la sorpresa –Unidad d Cacería- dijo en voz baja y mirando al sus pies- ¿Haz matado a alguien?- pregunto.

-No, aun no- contesto Hinata con algo de tristeza –Pienso que toda persona merece una segunda oportunidad, incluso un criminal tiene derecho a ser juzgado- término de decir.

Sakura y Konan no dieron nada ante a eso, pensaron que dicho por la Hyuga tenia algo de razón y que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso- comento Sakura brindándole una sonrisa a Hinata

-Igual yo- dijo Konan.

Hinata las observo solo les devolvió la sonrisa, pasaron unos minutos en silencio.

-Cambiemos de tema- dijo Sakura – Ya vieron al chico rubio…

Así siguieron hablando las tres de diferentes cosas, parecían llevarse bien las tres ya que reían y a veces hacían comentarios acerca de sus otros compañeros, hablaron hasta el cansancio las venció y quedaron profundamente dormidas, la mañana siguiente comenzarían las nuevas labores.

**Gracias por Leerlo y dejen sus comentarios, gracias.**


	5. Un recorrido

Hola aqui de nuevo subo este capitulo, ademas sin olvidar de dar gracias a **A.C. Akasuna** por su ayuda, gracias tambien a las personas que se han detenido a leerlo.

**Naruto y sus personajes no pertenecen**

Ambu - Narracion

-Ambu- dialogo

-_Ambu- _Pensamientos

_Ambu - _Flashback

* * *

El día había comenzado, los rayos del sol llegaban a la mansión que desde tempranas horas empezaba ver movimiento, la gente iba de un lado a otro, la "familia" que según vivía ahí, ya habían comenzado labores, los niños a la escuela, el padre a su trabajo y a esposa en sus salidas matutinas, una familia común y corriente.

Kakashi llego y entro por la puerta principal, saludo a todos, luego se dirigió al gimnasio ya que parte del equipo había descansado ahí, en su trayectoria al gimnasio se encontró con las chicas que ya estaban listas.

-Hola, buenos días, ¿Cómo amanecieron?- saludo un alegre Kakashi.

-Bien- dijeron las tres chicas a la vez, luego se encaminaron a Kakashi para acompañarlo.

-Y usted Capitán, ¿Dónde paso la noche?- pregunto Konan mientras lo seguía.

-Por ahí- contesto despreocupado el Capitán.

Los cuatro siguieron caminando hasta el gimnasio, ya frente al lugar atravesaron las puertas y vieron que Tobi, Itachi y Sasuke ya estaba listos, mientras los otros aun ni siquiera despertaban, como podían dormir todavía.

-Oigan, ¿Por qué estos siguen aun dormidos?, les dije que los quería listos temprano- dijo Kakashi.

-No lo se, ayer se mantuvieron jugando póker o algo así en la noche- dijo Itachi, Sasuke lo miro molesto , ya que también su hermano estaba con ellos –Hola chicas, que bien amanecieron- dijo Itachi a las chicas y las saludo, Konan lo miro irritada, Sakura solo rio nerviosamente e Hinata solo se sonrojo por el comentario.

Sasuke vio como habían reaccionado por el piropo de su hermano, y se fijo más en la chica de ojos perla como se sonrojaba a más no poder, se veía tan inocente pero una vos lo saco de su entretenimiento.

-Bien, despierten a estos holgazanes- ordeno Kakashi.

Tobi camino hacia donde estaba Deidara, primero lo movió un poco con su pierna pero no consiguió nada, luego lo destapo en instantáneamente Deidara busco con que protegerse del frio, así que Tobi opto por tirarlo de la pequeña colcha, logro que despertara del golpe que recibió al ser jaloneado, quejándose.

-¿Oigan que les pasa, así es como los despiertan o que?- dijo algo molesto y sobándose la cabeza por detrás, luego vio que Tobi tenia su cama en la manos.

Sasuke y Sakura se acercaron a Naruto, este estaba todo desparramado, babeando y roncando, Sasuke fue el primero en intentarlo, lo movió con la pierna- Hey despierta inútil – pero Naruto seguía durmiendo.

Sakura que estaba también se acerco a Sasuke y le dijo –Déjame hacerlo- el Uchiha se hizo a un lado permitiendo que su compañera lo hiciera, Sakura se arrodillo le empezó a hablar –Naruto despierta- dijo casi en susurro, pero nada, lo intento una vez mas y siguió con el mismo resultado, lo intento dos veces más y nada -_¿Cómo puede dormir tanto?_- se pregunto la peli rosa, suspiro un poco, no había remedio lo despertaría como fuera, así que se acerco un poco mas, lo tomo de los hombros –DESPIERTA NARUTO YA LE VANTATE- le gritaba mientras lo zarandeaba de atrás para adelante, pero Naruto aun así permanecía dormido –Rayos, tiene el sueño muy pesado- dijo Sakura.

Mientras tanto Itachi, Konan, Hinata y Kakashi se miraban entre si para ver quien se animaba a despertar a Kisame.

-Oye niña- Itachi se dirigió a Hinata.

-¿He?- solo contesto a la llamada de Él.

-Despiértalo, es tu hermano ¿No?- ordeno Itachi.

La Hyuga dio un pequeño suspiro y se acerco a Kisame que permanecía dormido, se arrodillo y comenzó a mecerlo suavemente para que despertara –Kisame despierta- dijo en tono maternal, los otros solo miraban como despertaban al chico incluso Sakura y Sasuke observaban.

Hinata no obtuvo respuesta de despertar así que se le ocurrió hacer lo mismo cuando despertaba a su hermana menor, se acerco a su rostro y con su mano atrapo la nariz de Kisame, la presiono un poco para tapar las fosas nasales.

De pronto Kisame se empezó a remover, y ella no quitaba la mano de encima, parecía que algo no lo dejaba respirar se desespero y abrió los ojos viendo a Hinata a un lado de Él, Hinata quito su mano y se levanto rápidamente.

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí?- dijo Kisame al ver a todos a ahí, luego se estiro y bostezo -¿Y tu Kana que me hiciste?- pregunto a Hinata.

-So-solo te de-desperté disculpa haberlo hecho de esa manera- dijo Hinata y se disculpo.

Sakura observo cómo habían despertado a Kisame así que hizo lo mismo con Naruto, pero este se zarandeo tanto que parecía loco.

-¡HEY!, ¿Por qué me despiertan así, que acaso no saben que muero casi ahogado?- se quejo el rubio que acababa de despertar.

-Pero no sucedió, y además parecías no querer despertar- dijo Sasuke.

-Ok chicos, ya estamos retrasados, nos vemos en quince minutos en la estancia de la casa- ordeno Kakashi luego salio de ahí con sus tres subordinados, los demás comenzaron a arreglar sus camas y despabilar el sueño.

Ya en la estancia se encontraban todos, algunos bostezaban por falta de sueño como Naruto, mientras todos esperaban escuchar al Capitán.

-Ahora comenzaremos con el recorrido en las instalaciones y conozcan quienes trabajan ahí- dijo Kakashi a todos.

-¿Qué no solo éramos nosotros, hum?- pregunto Deidara.

-En parte si, pero los otros son equipo de apoyo, ellos estarán aquí en la base, en pocas palabras nosotros somos la carne de cañón- contesto Kakashi –Vengan vamos al taller – ordeno.

Todos caminaron por un pasillo en el primer piso, nadie decía nada se entretenían viendo lo que supuestamente era la casa, siguieron su camino hasta el taller.

Al entrar se podía apreciar un gran taller con todo su equipo para mecánica automotriz, rampas hidráulicas, y también varios autos estacionados, un camión blindado para el escuadrón y un auto en reparación.

Kakashi se detuvo y el equipo también lo hizo.

-Juugo- llamo Kakashi, luego un hombre grande y bastante corpulento de pelo naranja se dirigió a ellos seguido de otro mas bajo de pelo azulado y de piel clara.

¿Qué pasa Kakashi?- pregunto el mas grande.

-Nada, solo he venido a presentarte al nuevo equipo – dijo Kakashi –Equipo conozcan a Juugo, nuestro mecánico- los presento.

Algunos saludaron como Sakura, Naruto e Hinata y algunos solo se le quedaron viendo como Sasuke, Kisame y Deidara.

-Soy Juugo, mecánico de este lugar, y este es mi ayudante Suiguetsu – hablo Juugo presentado al chico que también estaba ahí.

-Hola soy Suiguetsu y también soy mecánico, reparo cualquier cosa que tenga rudas y un motor – dijo el chico mostrando una sonrisa y sus afilados dientes.

-Como verán, ellos se encargan de reparar, alterar y equipar cualquier automóvil que lleguemos a usar- dijo Kakashi brevemente – Bien vámonos, hasta luego chicos- ordeno y se despidió de los mecánicos.

Kakashi comenzó a caminar de regreso al interior de la casa, los demás comenzaron una pequeña plática entre ellos.

-Que bien, ahora podrás traer tu auto a reparar Sasuke y lo mejor, gratis- dijo Naruto a Sasuke por el problema de la noche anterior.

-Hmp, mejor que se quede en el taller- dijo Sasuke.

-Vaya a ti si que te gusta gastar, he Sasuke- comento Naruto.

-No, por que el que va a pagar la reparación eres tú- Sasuke se dirigió a su amigo.

-¡¿Qué?! Sasuke sabes que no tengo dinero- dijo Naruto alterado, su amigo ni se inmuto ante eso, Sasuke procuraría que le pagara el ultimo centavo.

Los demás escuchaban como discutían esos dos mientras caminaban Kakashi llego a pensar que a veces se comportaban como niños pequeños.

-Capitán Kakashi, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?- pregunto Hinata, eso saco a Kakashi de sus pensamientos.

-Nos dirigimos al primer piso de abajo, al salón de armas y enseguida al de criminología- contesto la pregunta.

Llegaron a una puerta antes de llegar a la estancia principal la puerta daba acceso a un cuarto y un elevador al fondo, todos entraron y descendieron, las chicas ya conocían un poco el lugar.

Al salir del elevador se encontraron frente a un pasillo amplio y pulcro al fondo del pasillo un espejo bastante grande a los lados dos puertas, Kakashi camino a la puerta que se encontraba la derecha, los demás lo siguieron, accedieron y encontraron una sala de armas, estantes llenos de rifles de asalto, pistolas automáticas y un poco de artillería pesada. También otras cosas como chalecos, cascos y uniformes, aun unos metros más lejos tenían su espacio para pruebas de uso de armas.

-Este es el salón de armas, aquí nos proveen de nuestro equipo, además de que dan mantenimiento y pueden alterar algún arma- dijo Kakashi al grupo.

-Hola- dijo un hombre alto con barba que se acercaba a ellos, los demás voltearon –Parece ser que ustedes son los conejillos de india ¿eh?- se dirigió a ellos poniendo un tabaco en su boca y encendiéndolo.

-Oye no les digas así a los chicos, los vas a espantar- dijo en susurro Kakashi al sujeto –Grupo conozcan a nuestro jefe de armas, Asuma Sarutobi- presento al sujeto y al grupo entre si.

-Disculpe Asuma – dijo Sakura llamando la atención del sujeto.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?- pregunto mientras exhalaba humo por su boca.

-No es muy peligroso fumar aquí adentro- dijo Sakura.

-Si, si lo es pero como soy el jefe así que no importa- contesto mientras le daba el jalón al cigarrillo.

-Claro que importa, y no solo porque seas el jefe te dejare que lo sigas haciendo- dijo una voz molesta.

Una chica de pelo castaño y con dos chonguitos en su cabeza le retiro el cigarro a su jefe y lo piso, mientras que otro chico robusto y de pelo rojizo se acercaba a ellos mientras comía una bolsa de papitas.

Tanto la chica como su jefe comenzaron a discutir, que porque lo había, que era su ultimo cigarrillo, etc. Mientras que el otro chico seguía comiendo y los demás los veían extraños, así que Kakashi decidió parar la discusión y presentar a los demás.

-Ya basta- dijo Kakashi –Chicos ella es Tenten, ella esta encargada de trabajar y modificar sus armas- señalo a la chica de los chonguitos.

-Ah… lo siento Hola soy Tenten- dijo la chica al ver que era observada.

-Y el otro chico es Chouji, el se encarga de la artillería pesada- dijo Kakashi señalando al chico de huesos grandes, Chouji solo levanto la mano como señal de saludo ya que seguía comiendo.

-Bueno será mejor que los dejemos trabajar, así que vamos al otro lado- dijo Kakis mientras continuaban con el recorrido.

Salieron de aquel salón y llegaron a la otra puerta que se encontraba del otro lado, todo l grupo entro detrás de Kakashi el lugar parecía un laboratorio estaba divido por un pasillo ancho, y en lugar de paredes eran cristales de un lado había gente trabajando como del otro.

-Bienvenidos, al área de criminología y de rastreo- dijo Kakashi al grupo, los demás veían el lugar con un poco de asombro.

Caminaron un poco mas hacia adentro, luego una mujer con bata de pelo corto y negro se acerco a ellos.

-Hola Kakashi- saludo la mujer.

-Hola Shizune- correspondió el saludo Kakashi –Chicos ella es Shizune, nuestro medico y encargada del área de criminología – presento Kakashi.

-Es un gusto, déjenme presentarles a mis ayudantes- dijo Shizune, luego ella camino hacia un su lado derecho golpeo un poco el cristal, llamo la atención de dos personas que se encontraban del otro lado, hizo un a seña de que salieran de ahí.

Las dos personas salieron, igual que la mujer portaban sus batas, el primero era un hombre de pelo negro de piel bastante pálida y portaba un sonrisa algo extraña, la otra una mujer de pelo rubio y largo con ojos azules, los dos se detuvieron ante el grupo.

-Ellos son mis ayudantes- dijo Shizune –Ella en Ino- señalo a la chica rubia –y El es Sai – señalo al chico que no quitaba su sonrisa.

-Hola- dijeron los dos en unisonó.

-Ino se encarga de hacer las autopsias y conseguir pistas en los cuerpos, así como estará para atenderlos – menciono Shizune – Y Sai esta a cargo de reconstruir los rostros y cuerpos de nuestras victimas – agrego ella.

-Bien creo que por el momento es todo, será mejor que sigamos a conocer la siguiente área, así que andando chicos – dijo Kakashi.

Todos salieron tras de El los demás veían el laboratorio, aunque era de color blanco se sentía bastante tétrico para algunos, como Naruto que se encontraba nervioso y cerca de Sakura.

-Ya Naruto, no es para tanto- dijo algo molesta la chica.

-He, ¿Qué acaso no lo sienten?- dijo con voz de misterio y poniendo sus ojos como chinos –Este lugar parece a una película de terror, el lugar estéril y limpio, pero detrás de todo esto aquí esconden cuerpos – dijo con voz de miedo.

-Ya cállate, eso es lógico ya que aquí deben de tener la morgue- dijo Sasuke molesto ante el comentario de su compañero.

-Pero quien asegura que nosotros no seremos los siguientes – dijo Naruto mas espantado.

-Hey el cabeza hueca tiene razón- dijo ahora Kisame espantado por los comentarios del rubio -¿Qué tal si nosotros somos los siguientes, y no es un cuartel después de todo?- dijo mas espantado aferrándose al brazo de Hinata que le seguía de lado.

Los demás los veían con pena ajena, como ellos podían ponerse nerviosos con solo haber visitado el lugar. Salieron del lugar y pasaron a la siguiente puerta, al atravesarla se encontraban tres personas, uno de lentes y pelo castaño, con aura misteriosa que se encontraba frente a una computadora, otro de pelo castaño y con unas marcas en la mejillas analizaba unas muestras, al parecer eran pistas de algo, y a su lado una perro blanco que lo acompañaba. Y también una mujer que se acercaba a ellos de pelo negro y rizado y ojos rojos.

-Bien grupo, este el área de rastreo y persecución, ella es Kurenai Yuhi jefa de este departamento- dijo Kakashi.

-Hola, como saben soy Kurenai, desde aquí los apoyaremos- dijo Kurenai – El es Shino, el puede perseguir y encontrar a quienes ustedes quieran desde cualquier computadora – dijo señalando al chico con lentes que seguía muy atento a su tarea –El es Kiba y su canino Akamaru, ellos pueden rastrear cualquier pista, son nuestros mejores rastreadores- esta vez señalo al chico de marcas y al can.

El grupo saludo a Kurenai y a los demás que se encontraban con ella, Sasuke se acerco a Shino.

-Oye, ¿Es cierto que puedes localizar a cualquier persona?- pregunto Sasuke al de lentes.

-Claro, tenemos información detallada del país, gente, autos, incluso podemos verlos en este momento, ¿Quieres probar?- contesto Shino.

-Hare una prueba, busca a Mikoto Uchiha – dijo el pelinegro.

Shino tecleo el nombre, Sasuke esperaba resultados mientras veía el monitor, donde no pasaron ni mas de unos segundos, donde apareció la fotografía de ella y todos los datos personales.

-Listo- dijo Shino- Mikoto Uchiha, mujer, treinta y ocho años, dos hijos, viuda, reside actualmente al oeste de Konoha- menciono, mientras Sasuke permanecía de brazos cruzados y leía lo del monitor.

-Vaya que tecnología, ¿Puedes verla?- pregunto de nuevo.

-…- Shino no contesto y rápidamente comenzó a localizar a la persona mencionada.

Los demás observaban el lugar, era bastante interesante, unos hablaban con Kiba y Kurenai. De pronto en el monitor se veía una mujer de pelo largo y negro y ojos del mismo color, ella se encontraba en un jardín, se limpiaba el sudor de su frente después de haber plantado un pequeño árbol.

Sasuke observaba a su madre, suspiro con nostalgia al verla.

-Es muy hermosa- dijo Hinata que se había acercado a ellos dos, lo cual saco de si a Sasuke.

Sasuke no dijo nada siguió contemplando a la mujer que volvía de nuevo a su labor.

-Tenemos la mejor tecnología, gracias a los satélites podemos ver a cualquier persona en el mundo- menciono Shino.

-Bien vámonos, tenemos que regresar al gimnasio, en un rato mas la jefa del cuartel nos vera y después podrán ir a comer- dijo Kakashi a todos los de equipo.

Todos comenzaron a salir de ahí, no pasaron mas de cinco minutos cuando el esquipo ya se encontraba en el gimnasio, que también estaba equipado con pesas, sacos de box, colchas, un ring de combate y con una cuarto donde se guardaba el equipo para protección.

-Bien, esperen aquí en un momento vendré por ustedes, si gustan el gimnasio esta disponible para lo que quieran- dijo Kakashi al grupo, luego salio de ahí.

-Creo que un poco de ejercicio no me vendrá mal- dijo Naruto que comenzaba a golpear un saco de arena.

-Tienes razón, será mejor conservar la condición para este trabajo- acompaño Kisame.

-En aquel cuarto- dijo Itachi mientras señala unas puerta- Esta el equipo de entrenamiento y el uniforme, igual ahí también están los vestidores y los baños- agrego.

Todo el grupo ya con su uniforme que consistía de una camisa sin mangas y un pantalón como pescador de color azul oscuro y con zapatos deportivos, salió a entretenerse mientras regresaba Kakashi, Kisame sostenía el saco de arena mientras Naruto lo golpeaba, Itachi hacia abdominales en el suelo, Tobi levantaba pequeñas pesas en cada brazo, Sasuke golpeaba y pateaba otro saco de arena, que batallaba en mover, Sakura haciendo también pesas como Tobi, al lado de ella se encontraba Deidara, que estaba acostado en una cama para levanta la barra con pesas, Konan se mantenía practicando algo como Taichí.

-Aquí vamos, hum- dijo Deidara que se ponía en posición y levantaba las pesas, pero no soporto tal peso y este le cayo en el pecho sofocándolo –Arghhh- solo dijo eso mientras intentaba levantarlo.

El grupo escucho a Deidara, Tobi y Sakura que eran los más cercanos dejaron de hacer su rutina y rápidamente se colocaron uno de cada lado del rubio mientras levantaban la barra.

-Ah…gr-gracias…ahh- dijo Deidara mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-No hay de que, pero ten mas cuidado para la próxima- dijo Sakura mientras Tobi asentía con la cabeza.

Sasuke que había visto el accidente de Deidara, así como los otros, regreso a golpear el saco. Pero alguien mas lo distrajo un poco mas lejos se encontraba Hinata haciendo lo mismo que El, pero a diferencia que ella al golpear el saco lo movía mas frecuente.

-Increíble- murmuro Sasuke, así que comenzó a seguir el mismo ritmo que ella.

Hinata golpeaba y daba patadas al saco, lograba moverlo y repetía lo golpes certeros que daba.

-Oigan chicos- dijo Naruto llamando la atención de los demás – ¿Por qué no nos divertimos y hacemos un torneo de box?- dijo llevando consigo unas caretas, protectores para boca y unos guantes.

-Hmp- dijo Sasuke, -_No podía ser mejor, combatir y probar a los demás_- pensó.

-Nada mal niño, pero yo comienzo- dijo Itachi tomando un par de guantes.

-Itachi- dijo Konan.

-Dime preciosa, ¿Qué pasa?- contesto Itachi.

-¿Acaso no piensas usar careta o algo para protegerte?- dijo Konan.

-No hay necesidad, además ninguna de ustedes podría darme un solo golpe – dijo Itachi que ya se encontraba sobre el ring.

-¡Eso lo veremos!- grito Sakura molesta por el comentario del Uchiha –Trae acá Naruto- dijo Sakura poniéndose los guantes y la careta, luego subió al ring.

-Ten cuidado- dijo con preocupación el rubio.

Sakura con los guantes, subió al ring, Itachi comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, mientras la chica trataba de acertar un golpe pero le era inútil ya que El lo esquivaba o lo detenía, hacia mucho que Sakura que no practicaba.

-Vafmosf, efs tofdo lo quef puefes- dijo Itachi con el protector en la boca, haciendo enojar a la chica.

Los demás observan la pelea, unos gritando y chiflando, animando a Sakura.

-¡Vamos Sakura tu puedes!- grito Naruto.

-¡Cúbrete, con la Izquierda!, ¡NO! Con la derecha!!- gritaba Kisame emocionado y moviéndose como si estuviera El mismo peleando.

Sasuke veía la pelea, le intrigaba como su amiga dejaría a su hermano, Deidara chiflaba para animar la pelea, Tobi y Konan los veían sin decir nada.

-¡Pégale Sakura!- grito Deidara.

-¡Si pégale!, pero no muy duro para que no le duela- Dijo Hinata avergonzada, Sasuke la miro con la ceja levantada.

-Hyuga, ese es el caso…Y mas si es mi hermano- Dijo Sasuke, Hinata lo miro apenada, ella era tímida y esa eran de las pocas veces que intentaba cambiar.

La pelea continuo, hasta que un cuerpo cayo en seco, Sakura se retorcía del dolor Naruto fue a su auxilio, mientras Itachi levantaba los brazos en señal de victoria.

-¿Estas bien Sakura?- pregunto Naruto preocupado.

-Si estoy bien, gracias – contesto levantando y quitándose el equipo que llevaba puesto –Me hace falta práctica- agrego con una sonrisa.

-Nada mal bombón, talvez tengas mas suerte para la próxima- dijo Itachi a su compañera que bajaba al ring- ¿Quién sigue?- pregunto a los demás.

-Yo lo hare joven Uchiha- dijo Hinata sorprendiendo a los demás- Permítame combatir con usted- dijo mientras tomaba el equipo que había usado Sakura.

-¡Espera Kana!- dijo Kisame mientras corría hacia ella.

-¿Qué pasa Kisame?- pregunto la ojiblanco.

-Ten cuidado es difícil, cúbrete y mantén bien puesta tu guardia…- decía Kisame como si fuera su entrenador, mientras Hinata captaba todo lo dicho.

-Vamos Hinata, enséñanos a patear los traseros Uchiha- dijo Konan emocionada.

-Oye, por si no lo sabes también soy un Uchiha- dijo Sasuke al escuchar el comentario.

-Bueno solo el de Itachi- dijo Konan.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y subió al ring, mientras todos la animaban, de hecho mas por parte femenina, Tobi se situó a un lado de la campana, Kisame se situó en una esquina del ring mientras le daba un masaje a Hinata y le daba consejos como pelear, Sasuke veía el espectáculo que se había formado, no pudo evitar sonreír ante todo eso.

Tobi sonó la campana, dando a iniciar el primer round, los dos peleadores se acercaron al centro y mantenían su guardia puesta, a lo lejos del ring, Kakashi había llegado con una mujer rubia se detuvieron a ver la pelea, al igual que los demás se encontraban con un poco de inquietud.

-Vaya, no pierden el tiempo, ¿Verdad Kakashi?- dijo la rubia.

-Tiene razón Capitán Tsunade, pero..- dijo Kakashi a la rubia –Servirá para que vea el potencial de esa chica, ahora entenderá porque la necesito- agrego.

La pelea seguía su curso, Hinata golpeaba a su adversario pero no podía hacer que El bajara la guardia, Itachi le costaba más trabajo, la chica se defendía y contraatacaba bastante bien.

-¡Tu puedes Hinata!- animaba Sakura a la chica.

-Esa niña no podrá con Itachi, hum- dijo Deidara.

-Pues te equivocas- se quejo la peli rosa.

-¿Qué?, ¿Quieres apostar?- dijo Deidara, la peli rosa acepto la apuesta.

Tsunade que estaba al pendiente de la pelea, logro escuchar fuerte y claro la palabra "Apuesta", no se resistía ante eso, así que decidió probar suerte, aunque fuera algo pequeño.

-Oye Kakashi- se dirigió al peli plata.

-Si, ¿Qué pasa Capitán?- contesto despreocupado.

-¿Que te parece si apostamos?- dijo la rubia, mientras el hombre lo mira desconcertado –Si la chica le da un buen golpe a Itachi, te invito a comer- propuso.

-¿Y que pasa si eso no sucede?- dijo Kakashi.

-Entonces tu lo harás, ¿Aceptas la apuesta?- dijo Tsunade, Kakashi acepto ya que era algo cómodo que pagar.

En la pelea Hinata e Itachi seguían igual, pero ya El chico se encontraba cansado, esa chica lo hacia sudar la gota gorda, así que decidió terminar de una vez la pelea, de un momento a otro en el ring, se escucho como un cuerpo caía a la lona, todos miraban al ganador de la pequeña pelea.

-¡Hinata!- gritaron Konan y Sakura a la vez mientras se acercaba al ring.

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado el capitulo**


	6. Entrenamiento Parte 1

**Hola de nuevo, aqui esta otro capitulo espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Agradesco a todos los lectores por dejarme su comentario, y gracias principalmente a A.C. Akasuna por su ayuda en esta historia.**

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Narracion

-Dialogo-

-_Pensamientos-_

_FlashBack_

:-:-:-:-: POV de personaje (en este caso Hinata)

* * *

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Este día estuvo algo, como decirlo, agitado; primero nos dieron el recorrido en toda la casa, conocer sus instalaciones a nuestros otros compañeros y al Jefe mayor de la organización, o mas bien Jefa, pero en fin creo que es la rutina, además de que hoy entrenamos, por así decirlo, un poco aun si fueron pequeños combates ya que solo se trato de Sakura con Itachi y después yo.

El día ha terminado y ahora estoy en mi dormitorio, mis pertenencias las hicieron llegar, en una hora tengo que bajar al comedor para cenar y además de que hablaran con nosotros.

Me siento un poco incomoda, ya que volveré a ver a Itachi, espero que no este molesto conmigo aunque ya le pedí disculpas y las acepto, pero aun no me siento bien en mirarlo y por otra parte su hermano no deja de mirarme desde que nos dejaron en el gimnasio, siempre se ve molesto no se cual será su razón pero me incomoda, bueno ya de eso tratare de ignorarlo.

Vaya creo que he mejorado un poco, en la pelea que tuve me sentí bastante segura en vencer a Itachi, Konan y Sakura me apoyaron bastante y también Kisame, debo admitir que el Uchiha es bastante bueno como lo había descrito Konan, creí que solo podría acertar uno o dos golpes pero…

_Itachi __tenía una gran defensa, al igual que yo, por mi parte intentaba buscar un punto muerto en su defensa pero me era imposible, yo atacaba pero como dije tenía una gran defensa._

_Los demás nos veían como si de un espectáculo se tratara, Kisame me gritaba que no me descuidara, las chicas me animaban como "ANIMO HINATA, TU PUEDES!!!", la verdad también me emocione._

_Vi que Itachi se detuvo y busco su espacio._

-Hasta aquí llegaste niña- _me dijo mientras se volvía a acercar._

_Yo mantuve mi defensa propia, volvimos a intercambiar golpes, pasamos unos segundos hasta que vi la oportunidad que necesitaba seria arriesgado pero no importaba lo probaría ahora mismo._

_El lanzo su golpe con su brazo izquierdo mientras mantenía su guardia con la derecha, el punto muerto estaba en su brazo derecho, lo vi solo serian uno segundos, sabría que esto me dolería, así que contraataque, recibí el golpe en mi cara, mientras El bajaba su guardia de su brazo derecho, lo aproveche y con mi brazo izquierdo golpee sus costillas eso hizo que se doblara y su golpe perdiera toda la fuerza que se impactaba en mi, después, con mi brazo derecho di de lleno en su abdomen haciendo que se bajara la cabeza, mi adrenalina estaba al cien por cien, así que di con la izquierda en su rostro seguido de una derecha y con un gancho izquierdo que lo mando directo a la lona._

-HINATA!!!- _escuche a lo lejos, mire y eran Konan y Sakura que venían hacia donde yo estaba._

_Estaba emocionada, no solo le __había dado un golpe, sino que además lo mande a la lona, y al parecer no se levanta, -Dios espero que no se me haya pasado la mano- me dije preocupada mientras me acercaba rápido a Itachi._

_Ya estando al lado de El lo intente reanimar, Deidara __también se había acercado a ayudarme, todos lo demás se quedaron observando._

-Despierte por favor- _decía yo mientras Deidara lo zarandeaba._

_-_Ya despierta de una buena vez, hum- _dijo El mientras le daba una bofetada, creo que eso no fue necesario, pero El siguió haciéndolo una y otra vez, pronto Itachi abrió los ojos._

-Pero…- _Intento hablar Itachi pero Deidara no dejaba de abofetearlo._

-Reacciona!!, hum- _dijo Deidara mientras volvía a golpearlo._

-Oye… Ya… Desperté… No… Me… Pegues…- _articulaba Itachi, pero Deidara hacia caso omiso._

-Deidara, ya despertó- _le dije, el se detuvo._

_-_Ah… vaya veo que despertaste Itachi- _dijo a Deidara, luego le dio otra bofetada._

-¡Oye!, no hagas eso- _dijo molesto Itachi, mientras sobaba sus mejillas._

_­_-¡Wow!, que gran pelea, debiste verte Itachi, tu noqueado por una chica eso si que esta de película, jajaja- _Dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba hacia nosotros._

_­_-Bien hecho Kana, esos golpes ni siquiera Rocky los detendría- _dijo Kisame, no se porque mejor me llama por mi nombre, pero en fin creo que me acostumbrare._

_La verdad me sentía avergonzada no quería llegar a tal extremo, Itachi por su parte se mantenía serio y sentado en la lona._

-Peleaste bien Hinata-_dijo Itachi mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa _–Golpeas como patada de mula- _menciono, yo solo me avergoncé mas._

-Hey Itachi- _Escuche que dijo Sasuke _–Deberías enseñarme ese movimiento- _se dirigió a su hermano._

-¿A cual te refieres, el gancho que hice con mi izquierda?- _pregunto Itachi, mientras Konan se acercaba a él con un botiquín de emergencia._

-No, me refiero al de golpear la lona con la cara- _dijo Sasuke mientras esbozaba una sonrisa._

_Vi a Itachi que se molesto, al parecer golpeo el orgullo de este, los demás se reían a carcajadas, yo no pude soltar una pequeña risa ahogada no quería que se molestara mas._

_Konan que había llegado con el botiquín, se puso a la altura de Itachi mientras le revisaba, tenía una mejilla golpeada y al parecer le abrí un poco el labio._

-Dios, estas horrible- _dijo Konan, aunque no lo demuestre se preocupa mucho por El._

-Cariño, hieres mis sentimientos- _pero al parecer Itachi no va a cambiar, por lo poco que se, siempre es así con sus comentarios._

_Konan solo suspiro resignada y mejor comenzó a tratar los golpes que le di, así que me quite los guantes mientras los demás seguían platicando de la pelea, baje del ring para acomodar mi equipo, hasta que sentí que alguien se acerco._

-Esa si que fue una paliza- _dijo neutro el hermano de Itachi, al parecer tamben le sorprendió aunque no lo demostrara._

_­_-Lo la-lamento, n-no quería d-dejarlo así- _me disculpe, por alguna razón Sasuke me pone nerviosa, desde que nos vimos en el encuentro con el sujeto en el aeropuerto._

-Hmp, no te preocupes- _menciono mantenía la vista al ring donde estaban los demás, yo deje las cosas y vi que se acercaba el Capitán Kakashi junto a una mujer rubia._

_Nosotros no__s acercamos hacia los demás, ya estando todos presentes el capitán comenzó a hablar con todos._

-Fue una gran pelea, lastima que perdiste Itachi- _dijo el Capitán _–Pero basta de eso, bien equipo aquí a mi lado se encuentra la jefa del escuadrón, Tsunade- _Agrego._

_Presento a la mujer que venia con El, una mujer blanca de pelo rubio y ojos marrones, a mi parecer era bastante atractiva, tenia el busto bastante grande, por lo que vi todo el equipo por la parte masculina se le quedo viendo, ella vestía un traje negro con una falda._

-Hola equipo, como saben soy Tsunade, jefa del escuadrón, estoy agradecida con ustedes que aceptaron integrarse –_ ella nos dedico una sonrisa –_ Pero no se otros –_ dijo mientras ponía una cara de disgusto y miraba a Itachi –_ Ahora todas sus pertenencias están en sus dormitorios que fueron ya asignados, así que sin mas pasen a tomar su almuerzo y luego a su habitación para que se acomoden, tendrán todo el resto del día para conocer el lugar, mañana comenzaran su entrenamiento- _agrego para terminar._

-¿Entrenamiento?- _Escuche a Naruto._

-Si, como saben no todos vienen preparados como otros…- _contesto nuestra jefa, al parecer ella nos aclararía todo –_ Ustedes fueron seleccionados, del departamento de policía, milicia, cuerpo de rescate, escuadrón antibomba, agentes especiales y por suerte tenemos al ultimo exterminador con nosotros – _todos nos miramos, la verdad me sentía bien que me hayan elegido a mi._

-¿Pero porque reunieron a distintos ramos?- _Pregunto Sakura la verdad también esa era mi duda._

-Algunas veces unos necesitan la ayuda de otros, es por eso que si la policía no puede tal vez uno de la milicia lo apoye, ustedes son el primer grupo, lo cual esta balanceado desde distintos puntos, incluso integramos a un medico, el cual apoyara al equipo en cualquier emergencia como a los civiles- _contesto Tsunade, ese era un bien punto-_ por el momento la milicia, agentes especiales y Tobi, son los que tienen el mejor entrenamiento, el cuerpo de rescate no solo hará el papel de medico sino también combatirá, el escuadrón de bombas también será entrenado, y los últimos son los únicos policías que son los que mas les hace falta.- _termino de decir._

-¡Oiga!, ¿Por qué nos deja en ultimo lugar a mi y Sasuke?- _Al parecer a Naruto no le gusto que lo clasificaran así, ya que se oía molesto, mire a Sasuke parece que le molesto también el comentario._

-Porque ustedes son los de rango mas bajo, pero se que ustedes son bastantes buenos y seguirán el ritmo de los todos, además…- _Tsunade le contesto tranquila, pero esta vez se dirigió a todos _– El trabajo que harán, no será tan sencillo, muchas vidas estarán en sus manos, su vida estará mas en peligro que anteriormente, estarán en misiones peligrosas, serán espías, cazaran incluso tendrán que acabar con una vida sin remordimiento- _dijo, lo ultimo me hizo pensar mas en que yo talvez no lo llegue hacer._

_La Capitán del escuadrón ya no dijo mas, nos ordeno almorzar e ir a acomodar nuestras cosas, todos fuimos a la cafetería que se encontraba en la misma cocina, todos almorzamos y después pasamos a nuestras habitaciones._

_Todas mis pertenencias estaban ahí, comencé acomodar mi ropa y mis cosas, la verdad no era mucho, mi habitación era sencilla, blanca con una cama individual y una mesa al lado con una lámpara, pude ver mi closet, y una puerta que era un baño personal, sencillo una bañera, un retrete y lavamanos._

_Mientras acomodaba mi ropa, tocaron a mi puerta, salí a atender era una de las sirvientas de la casa, que me traía mi uniforme de entrenamiento, un pantalón azul marino, una playera del mismo color, unos guantes apropiados pero con algo de peso, y un chaleco verde también que se sentía pesado con la insignia de una hoja, y unos zapatos negros también con algo de peso, al parecer el entrenamiento será bastante difícil._

_Luego la sirvienta se retiro sin antes decirme que al siguiente día me presentara a las cinco de la mañana en el lago, yo seguí con lo mió._

Bueno eso es todo lo que recuerdo así que me voy a cenar con el grupo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

* * *

Todo el equipo se encontraba en el comedor, ya había terminado la cena, incluso Kakashi y Tsunade los habían acompañado ya que tenían que dar unos avisos.

-Ahora que están instalados, me imagino que recibieron su equipo para el entrenamiento- dijo Kakashi, los demás asintieron – Mañana los espero a las cinco de la mañana, en el lago ahí comenzaremos el entrenamiento- termino de decir.

-Naruto, Sasuke- dijo Tsunade, ellos pusieron atención – Se que ustedes lograran tomar el ritmo de los demás, no los elegimos por nada – dijo ella, los dos solo asintieron.

-Bien eso es todo, vayan a descansar mañana será un día bastante largo- dijo Kakashi.

Cada uno se fue a su habitación a descansar, Kakashi y Tsunade fueron los últimos en salir de ahí, Kakashi hablo con ella.

-No olvide que tiene una deuda pendiente conmigo – dijo Kakashi.

-Ah… si, no te preocupes, ¿Dónde quieres comer, yo pagare?- dijo la mayor.

-Apostamos que si Hinata daba un golpe usted me invitaba a comer- hablo Kakashi, ella solo asintió con la cabeza –Pero no solo fue un golpe, sino que lo mando a la lona, así que no hay necesidad de pagar la comida…- agrego.

-¿Entonces quieres anular la apuesta?- dijo la rubia.

-No, solo dije que usted no pagara la comida- la rubia la miraba incrédula –Quiero que usted misma me prepare algo de comer- termino de decir.

Tsunade solo se sonrojo, no muy seguido le cocinaba a alguien mas que no fuera para ella misma, pero haría una excepción con él.

-Esta bien, ¿te parece el fin de semana? – dijo Tsunade sonrojada.

-No, yo le diré cuando, primero hay que comenzar con esto- dijo Kakashi, después los dos salieron.

A la mañana siguiente todo el equipo se encontraba en el lago, era bastante amplio el lugar, el lago estaba rodeado de árboles y de pasto verde, el equipo estaba reunido habían llegado a la hora, solo esperaban al Capitán para comenzar con el entrenamiento.

Así paso una hora y aun no llegaba Kakashi, mientras Deidara y Naruto se habían recostado al pie de un árbol para esperar pero a fin se quedaron dormidos. Sakura, Konan e Itachi hablaban de cosas triviales para perder el tiempo, Sasuke permanecía de pie viendo a los demás mientras se mantenía de brazos cruzados, Kisame y Tobi mantenía una conversación algo amena.

-Sabes, creo que deberías ser algo menos tímido y tratar de ser más comunicativo- dijo Kisame.

-…-

-Bueno, no digo que lo hagas ya, aunque a veces creo que el silencio es mejor- prosiguió Kisame.

-…-

-Por otra parte la comunicación para este trabajo es esencial, y vuelvo a lo mismo también te serviría para ser mas sociable ¿Qué opinas Tobi?- dijo Kisame.

-…- Tobi solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Creo que nos vamos a llevar bien, bueno cambiando de tema, ese tal Deidara no crees…- volvió hablar Kisame.

Así prosigo la conversación de los dos, aunque el único que hablaba era Kisame, por otro lado Hinata permanecía a la orilla del lago observando todo el lugar para luego mirar su reflejo en el agua.

Se quedo observando su reflejo, al mismo tiempo pensaba en todo por lo que había pasado, primero la imagen de su madre, Hinata la había querido mucho y el día que ella murió, también había muerto con ella ya que después recibió el desprecio de su padre.

El padre de Hinata le reprochaba que era patética e inútil, y que no era digna de portar el apellido Hyuga, su hermana menor, desconocía todo eso, Hinata siempre usaba una mascara de que aquí no pasa nada, siempre le decía que todo estaba bien…

-¿Qué haces?- dijo una voz interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica.

-P-perdón- contesto Hinata para mirar a quien le había hablado.

-¿Qué es lo que haces Hyuga?- pregunto Sasuke quien era el que había llegado ante a ella.

-Nada, solo observando el lugar- dijo Hinata mientras se ponía de pie y miraba todo a su alrededor –Es hermoso y tranquilo- dijo mientras aspiraba el aire de la mañana.

-Pero ya no lo será mientras ustedes lo ocupen para entrenar- dijo Kakashi que había llegado.

-¡Capitán llega tarde!- grito Sakura al escucharlo.

El grito de Sakura provoco que todos miraran a su Capitán que estaba mas que despreocupado, Naruto y Deidara se despertaron.

-¡Oiga llego una hora después de lo acordado!- Se quejo Naruto al ver al Capitán tan tranquilo.

-Lo siento, lo que paso es que mis pantalones no estaba limpios así que me fui a lavarlos y eso fue lo que paso- dijo como pretexto -¿Verdad que se ven mejor así?- agrego mientras mostraba sus pantalones.

-Vaya Kakashi, esa es nueva- dijo Itachi tranquilamente.

-Konan- dijo Sakura para llamar la atención de su compañera –¿así es siempre el Capitán?- pregunto.

-Desafortunadamente… si, hasta dicho ha otras cosas- contesto Konan.

-Bueno ya basta- dijo serio Kakashi- todos vengan aquí y hagan un círculo- ordeno el capitán.

Todos se acercaron y formaron un círculo.

-Hoy comienza su entrenamiento, consistirá en condición física, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, uso de armas, en esto aprenderán a usar armas de larga distancia y las de uso personal y como ultimo será el cuchillo, mantenerse al margen de una misión y lo más importante…- dijo haciendo una pausa y mirando a todos – trabajo en equipo – agrego para terminar.

Los demás se miraban entre si, al parecer todos estaban pensando como seria su entrenamiento.

-¿Alguna duda?- pregunto el Capitán del escuadrón, pero no recibió respuesta –Quien crea que no esta apto para seguir aquí será mejor que se retire y se vaya con sus cosas- dijo seriamente –No quiero cobardes en mi escuadrón, y los que se queden créanme, aprenderán a amar a dios en tierra de indios**(1)**- dijo con voz seria y neutra.

Todos lo demás se quedaron pensando, todavía tenían la oportunidad de arrepentirse y salir de ahí, Hinata por su parte pensaba en retractarse.

-_Creo que solo estorbare aquí…_- pensó Hinata.

-¡No señor!- dijo con euforia Naruto llamando la atención de los demás -¡No, he trabajado muy duro para llegar aquí y nadie me va a asustar, porque Naruto Uzumaki no es ningún cobarde!- grito el rubio.

Ante aquel discurso todos se motivaron en seguirlo, estaban de acuerdo con él, tanto así que todos sus compañero asintieron con la cabeza estando de acuerdo para seguir adelante.

-Ahora como se que ustedes son mi escuadrón comenzaremos con el entrenamiento, treinta vueltas al lago…-ordeno Kakashi.

-¡¿Qué?, Acaso que no ha visto el tamaño del lago?, hum – reprocho Deidara.

-Nadando- termino de decir el Capitán

Hinata suspiro, treinta vueltas al lago nadando era demasiado, el lago tenia por lo menos setecientos metros de diámetro, se llevarían un buen rato.

Los demás no perdieron el tiempo en reprochar, pensaban que si lo hacían el entrenamiento seria mas duro.

-Vamos andando, eso les servirá de resistencia y no olviden, las quiero antes de mediodía- dijo Kakashi mientras sacaba una revista algo elevada de tono y comenzaba a leerla.

así comenzó el primer día de entrenamiento para el equipo todos entraron con su uniforme que los caracterizaba, Sasuke, Hinata y Kisame iban por enfrente Tobi, Itachi, Konan y Sakura les seguían y al final pero sin hacerlos menos Naruto y Deidara.

Aun a todos les esperaba un entrenamiento largo y duro pero que valdría la pena…

* * *

**(1) Amar a dios en tierra de indios, **Un dicho que conozco poco , significa que el camino es dificil, o que no hay vuelta atras a una desicion ya tomada, asi es como entiendo y lo quiero aplicar aqui.

**Gracias por leerlo**


	7. Entrenamiento Parte 2

**Hola, disculpen la tardanza, pero tuve varios imprevistos para continuar con la historia, como la falta de tiempo y la falta de una computadora... en fin, son demasiadas cosas las que demoraron por permitirme seguir.**

**Les agradezco a todas las personas que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer esta pequeña historia, y gracias a todos los que me dejaron un comentario de su parte; Viicovic, x**X**BlackxxStarXx, Gesy, Skarlet3, love-isaq, Kierinahana, les agradezco sus comentarios no crei que les agradara mi proyecto muchas gracias.**

**Agradezco humildemente a A.C. Akasuna por su ayuda, la verdad me ha ayudado bastante desde que comence con esto, Muchas Gracias, al igual que Viicovic , aunque no se en esta historia, le estoy agradecido. Los proximos comentarios los contestare.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del señor Masashi Kishimoto**

Narracion

-Dialogo-

-_Pensamientos-_

_FlashBack_

**Aqui les dejo este capitulo espero que con esto sea suficiente por la tardanza.**

* * *

Ya era casi mediodía, el grupo ya estaba más que cansado con el calentamiento, según se podría decir, ya que les había ordenado el Capitán.

Todos los integrantes se encontraban fuera del lago recostados en la hierba tomando el aire que faltaba en sus pulmones; exhaustos, cansados, mojados y algunos con calambres por el esfuerzo excesivo a sus cuerpos.

Pasaron unos minutos, unos como Sasuke, Tobi y Kisame se habían levantado, pero aun se les veía bastante agotado, otros por lo tanto seguían recostados en la hierba o sentados sobre sus rodillas.

-Ca…Capitán…- hablo Naruto mientras trataba de tomar mas aire- Capitán ya… ya no podemos… mas… deje… que descansemos… un poco…- artículo a duras penas.

Los demás por lo tanto miraron al Capitán esperando a que respondiera, pero parecía que no había escuchado ya que seguía con su lectura sentado bajo el pie de un árbol, Naruto que miro que no le había puesto ni la mas mínima atención tomo mas aire para hablar.

-CAPITAN!!!- grito con todo lo que podía.

-Mmm… ¿Qué pasa, porque el alboroto?- dijo Kakashi mientras miraba a su equipo descansando, así que dejo a un lado su libro y se puso de pie y camino hacia a ellos –Vaya si que son rápidos, terminaron antes de tiempo nadie había dado tantas vueltas al lago, la verdad ni siquiera yo- concluyo sonriendo a los demás.

-La verdad… solo que remos pedir un poco de descanso… - dijo Sakura aun exhausta.

-¿Acaso todavía no terminan?- pregunto el Líder, los demás negaron con la cabeza -¿Entonces cuantas vueltas llevan?- pregunto.

-Veinte y seis vueltas…señor- contesto un exhausto Kisame.

-Bien… no importa, con que dieran diez vueltas me era más que suficiente- dijo Kakashi tan tranquilo y despreocupado.

Los demás no podían creer lo que escucharon, Hinata y Konan abrieron los ojos como platos y suspiraron con desgano, Sasuke, Itachi y Sakura lo miraron con furia, Tobi volvió a sentarse sin decir o hacer nada, Kisame cayo de espaldas al suelo, Deidara no hizo nada ya que estaba en el suelo recostado y roncando, Naruto se levanto enojado.

-¡¡¡YO LO MATO!!!- camino unos pasos y cayo en seco al suelo –Ah… Primero tomare un descanso y luego lo mato- dijo mientras se incorporaba para sentarse.

-Descansen un poco, todavía faltan cosas por hacer- menciono Kakashi mientras se apoyaba en un árbol y volvía con su lectura.

-_Esto es mas difícil de lo que creí, pero no me daré por vencida-_ pensaba Hinata al ver que el entrenamiento seria bastante duro.

Pasaron unos minutos y se podía observar que poco a poco, cada uno volvía a recuperar sus fuerzas, ante todo eso Kakashi tomo su libro y lo guardo, comenzarían con algo sencillo.

-Listos, comencemos con lo siguiente- dijo Kakashi mientras se acercaban.

-¿Qué haremos?, hum- dijo Deidara y luego bostezo.

-Lo siguiente será una pequeña evaluación de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo- hablo el Capitán –Pelearan como yo los acomode, quiero ver cuanto saben defenderse en ese tipo de situación- dijo Kakashi.

-Disculpe Capitán – dijo Hinata.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?- pregunto Kakashi.

-Supongo… ah… que los combates son entre dos, y… nosotros somos nueve- dijo Hinata, los demás se veían entre si ya que era un buen punto.

-Cierto, es por eso que Tobi no participara ya que cuenta con otro nivel mas alto que el de ustedes, además de la experiencia que tiene- dijo sereno Kakashi.

Los demás miraron a Tobi que permanecía quieto –_Así que otro nivel, parece estar tan tranquilo, será bueno aprovecharlo como dijo Tsunade_- pensó Sasuke mientras observaba a su compañero enmascarado.

-Ja… no creo que Tobi se tan bueno- dijo Naruto, sus compañero quitaron la mirada a Tobi –Si en verdad es cierto, empecemos de una buena vez… - Lugo volteo hacia el enmascarado –Yo combatiré contigo- reto Naruto a su compañero.

-Es cierto, Uzumaki tiene razón, ni siquiera yo se si en verdad es lo que dice usted Capitán- dijo Konan también viendo a Tobi.

-Concuerdo contigo preciosa- hablo Itachi.

-No se apresuren, todo a su…- halaba Kakashi, pero fue interrumpido.

-Si en verdad es tan bueno, que nos enfrente a nosotros el solo- Interrumpió Sakura.

-No estaría mal- dijo Kisame mostrando sonriendo de forma malévola.

-Chicos…- intento hablar Kakashi.

-¡SI! Todos juntos- dijo emocionado Naruto.

Todos voltearon hacia Tobi que se encontraba de brazos cruzados, incluso Sasuke e Hinata sin decir nada estuvieron de acuerdo, así que comenzaron hacer un circulo alrededor de El, cada uno se preparaba en forma de ataque.

Kakashi solo suspiro, sabia que todos acabarían derrotados, pero verlos ya listos no le quedo más que preguntar.

-Tobi, ¿Estas de acuerdo con esto?- pregunto Kakashi, Tobi solo asintió con la cabeza –Trata de no lastimarlos demasiado- dijo Kakashi.

Luego Kakashi regreso a su lectura mientras tanto, todos se acomodaban para atacar a Tobi. El nada mas se mantenía estático y tranquilo, ya cuando todos estaba acomodados a su alrededor empezó a estudiar la situación; Kisame al sur, Konan al este, Hinata al oeste, Naruto al norte, Deidara al sureste, Itachi al suroeste, Sakura al noreste y Sasuke al noroeste.

Los había estudiado en tan poco tiempo, todos en permanecían en un punto cardinal de El, parecía que ya estaban listos.

-Lo siento compañero, pero esto te va a doler- dijo Itachi.

-Veremos si es cierto lo que habla el Capitán de ti Tobi, hum- hablo Deidara.

-No te preocupes Tobi, no te lastimaremos mucho- dijo Naruto.

Los demás permanecían serenos, Sasuke observaba como podría se su movimiento, Hinata por su parte se encontraba nerviosa, algo que el ojinegro pudo observar.

-Tranquila, solo es una prueba- dijo un serio Sasuke a Hinata sin mirarla.

-Si- afirmo la chica se sentía un poco más cómoda con las palabras de su compañero.

Tobi separo los brazos, y se posicionó en forma de ataque, todos se pusieron en mas alerta, solo se escuchaba el viento soplar…Kakashi levanto su vista del libro y vio como progresaban las cosas, aunque progresar no iba suceder, pero decidió ver.

La calma se presento ante todos mientras tenían sin salida a Tobi, solo se escuchaba el viento hasta que… Kisame que permanecía atrás de Tobi se lanzo de manera para sujetarlo, los demás observaban, Tobi se impulso hacia atrás golpeando con su codo el estomago de Kisame y rápidamente lo sujeto del cuello y lo lanzo hacia Naruto que ya se encontraba frente a El, haciendo que los dos salieran de combate rápidamente, luego Deidara llego por la izquierda con una patada que Tobi detuvo sin problemas y que regreso de lleno al estomago con otra patada dejando fuera de combate al rubio, Itachi aprovecho el momento de distracción salto tras de El y tratando de dar un golpe, pero Tobi con su velocidad lo atrapo y lo lanzo pero Itachi cayo de pie y se volvió a Tobi utilizando su estilo de lucha Hapkido, y Tobi uso también un estilo Shotokan, los dos combatían mas que bien intercambiando patadas y golpes, luego de permanecer así un rato Tobi ataco a Itachi con tres golpes y finalizo con un cambio de estilo, Dragón que golpeo a Itachi sobre la caja torácica por completo y lanzado a unos cuantos metros de El.

El resto que permanecía de pie, solo habían visto la capacidad de su tímido amigo, no cabían de la sorpresa, Konan se lanzo tras de El seguida de Sakura, Konan directamente ataco a su compañero con patadas, mientras Sakura atacaba con golpes, al igual que con los otros Tobi se defendía bastante bien y sin problemas, parecía que Tobi ya sabia por donde y como serian los ataque su oponente, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Sakura contraataco con una patada, que Tobi detuvo con su mano izquierda, mientras esquivo un golpe de Konan y Tobi golpeo directo en el estomago, y rápido tomo con sus dos brazos la pierna de Sakura y la lanzo a Konan sacándolas de combate.

Ahora solo quedaban Hinata y Sasuke que habían observado todo el combate.

-Mmm… ¿No piensan atacarlo?- dijo Kakashi a lo lejos, ellos permanecieron inmóviles viendo a su adversario tranquilo – Esta bien, si ustedes no van a la montaña… que la montaña vaya a ustedes- dijo despreocupado el Capitán.

Tobi capto el mensaje rápidamente se abalanzo hacia ellos corriendo, ataco a Hinata con una patada que ella bloque rápidamente, Sasuke ataco a Tobi, pero el enmascarado se defendió del ataque de golpes, así comenzó el enfrentamiento entre Sasuke y Tobi, Tobi atacaba, aunque Sasuke se defendía bien, le contaba bastante trabajo, la Hyuga no se hizo esperara y se unio también en la pelea.

Ahora el que le costaba trabajo era a Tobi ya que entre los dos se defendían bien, aunque solo era defensa no lo hacían mal, eso no paso desapercibido y mas por el capitán que veía la pelea desde lejos

Tobi lanzo una patada hacia Hinata, pero Sasuke la intercepto con una patada de parte de El evitando a que golpeara directo a la chica.

Ninguno de los cedía con su patada, Tobi reacciono bajo su pierna y rápidamente golpeo a Sasuke en la cara con uno de sus puños , así sacando del juego a Sasuke, Hinata ya se había levantado, así que fue directo a Tobi, el enmascarado solo golpeo a Hinata en el estomago terminando así el combate.

Ahora que había terminado el pequeño encuentro, según el Capitán, se dirigió a los demás para seguir con la rutina.

-Levántense, es hora de continuar y no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo con estas cosas- hablo Kakashi.

Mientras los demás se recuperaban de la paliza que habían recibido por parte de Tobi, el primero en hablar fue Naruto.

-¡Rayos!, ¿como pudo pelear y sacarnos de combate y con un solo ojo?- se quejo y pregunto molesto el rubio.

-Eso mi querido camarada es un misterio- contesto Itachi mientras se ponía en pie –Yo también me pregunto lo mismo- dijo mientras observaba a Tobi que se encontraba tan fresco.

Los demás también lo observaban mientras la pregunta muchos se la hacían, Hinata también se encontraba con la duda, mientras se mantenía de rodillas en el suelo, alguien la saco de sus pensamientos, una mano le fue ofrecida por parte de Sasuke, No rechazo la ayuda de su compañero.

-Nada mal Hyuga- dijo el moreno, mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Hinata -¿Creo que te preguntas lo mismo que todos verdad?- dijo con seriedad mientras ambos miraban a Tobi como los demás.

-Si, pero no por nada es catalogado como un exterminador- afirmo la oji-perla.

Mientras se recuperaban, Tobi hizo una reverencia lo cual dejo con curiosidad a los demás.

-Tobi, dice que lo siente- interpreto el Capitán –El no habla, esa es una forma de pedir disculpas- termino de articular.

-De eso no hay problema, todos sabíamos que esto podría suceder- dijo Konan.

-Capitán Kakashi, ¿Sabe como diablos nos venció el mudo tuerto, hum?- pregunto Deidara.

-La verdad…- contesto el Capitán con seriedad, los demás esperaban la respuesta –Es que ni siquiera yo lo se- dijo.

-Parece la técnica de invisibilidad- hablo el mas alto de todos.

Todos lo miraron, mientras Kisame mantenía sus ojos cerrados y meditaba la respuesta para los demás.

-¿A que te refieres con "Técnica de Invisibilidad"?- pregunto Konan.

Kisame, abrió los ojos y miro a los demás, todos centraban su atención en El.

-En la unidad que provengo, nos llegaron a entrenar con esa técnica de hecho solo nos dijeron la base, eso solo sirve en misiones de recopilar información-dijo Kisame – Lo poco que conozco, es que debes ser rápido técnicas de combate, agudizar tu oído y olfato, tu velocidad también debe ser buena, y ser lo bastante sigiloso…- prosiguió el grande- La vista también funciona, pero este proceso se utiliza en lugares con poca luz y visibilidad. Agrego Kisame.

-Es cierto había escuchado de eso- dijo el Capitán -¿Esa es tu técnica Tobi?- pregunto.

Tobi solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Puedes enseñarnos a usar esa táctica?- pregunto de nuevo, a lo que el mudo volvió afirmar con la cabeza –Esta decidido, también entrenaremos esa técnica- finalizo.

-¡Bien!, sigamos con el entrenamiento, ¿Qué sigue Capitán?- pregunto con ánimos Naruto.

-Como dije necesitan condición, y en combate son un fiasco, solo los que pude ver trabajar como equipo fueron Hinata y Sasuke así que vamos a otro lado, síganme- concluyo el Capitán.

Los demás lo siguieron, caminaron al lado contrario de la base.

-Vaya hermanito, no creí que tu pusieras el concepto de "Equipo" en practica- dijo Itachi.

-Hm- solo contesto Sasuke.

-¿Oh será porque te interesa la chica?- Hablo Itachi con burla, mientras Sasuke solo se molestaba.

Sasuke ya no contesto, ya que si lo hacia su hermano jamás dejaría de molestarlo, mientras en otro lado pero no lejos del grupo, Hinata y Sakura conversaban.

-Mira quien te viera Hinata, jamás había visto pelear a una chica de esa manera- dijo Sakura mientras le brindaba una sonrisa a su compañera.

-Ah… no es nada… solo me defendí- dijo una modesta Hyuga.

-¿Cómo que no es nada?, esos movimientos y la coordinación con Sasuke- decía con ánimos la peli rosa –Trabajan muy bien los dos juntos- dijo mientras seguían su camino.

-Bu-bueno…ah- iba a contestar Hinata pero fue interrumpida por alguien más.

-Jajaja, Hinata tu si que sabes como sobresalir, y yo que pensaba que no soportarías nada- dijo Naruto, a lo que Hinata no contesto y molesto a Sakura.

-¡Cállate!, Tu ni siquiera lograste acercarte a Tobi- recordó Sakura, Naruto solo se rasco la nuca y reía nerviosamente.

-Bueno… pero a decir verdad lo hiciste bien y mas con Sasuke, a mi me cuesta trabajo seguirle el ritmo- dijo Naruto con tranquilidad.

Al frente Kakashi podía escuchar la conversación de ellos tres, estaba mas que seguro que esa chica había sido bien entrenada, solo faltaba pulirla un poco según se lo había dicho el General del cuartel Ibiki Morino en la ultima reunió que habían tenido hace pocos meses…

_Kakashi había llegado al cuartel militar de la ciudad de Konoha__, tenia una reunión con el General Ibiki Morino, ellos se habían conocido en una de sus tantas reuniones por parte del gobierno habían establecido una pequeña amistad fuera de sus deberes del trabajo._

_Ya había pasado seguridad de la entrada del cuartel, los guardias ya esperaban la llegada de Kakashi, habían sido avisados con tiempo de la visita, El caminaba rumbo a las oficinas donde según debería de estar el General, iba pensando en su trabajo ya que en unos mese tenia que reunir a un nuevo equipo de Elite para su programa en desarrollo._

_-Y yo que pensé que no vendrías- dijo una voz sacando a Kakashi de sus pensamientos._

_-Pues mira ya me tiene aquí General Morino-contesto Kakashi mientras se acercaba -¿Como ha estado General?- saludo._

_-Vamos Kakashi, somos amigos no hay necesidad de tanto formalismo, además que todo el cuartel esta cumpliendo sus deberes- dijo el General mientras estrechaba la mano del peli gris en modo de saludo- Vamos a mi oficina ahí podemos conversar mas cómodos._

_Los dos caminaron hacia la oficina del General mientras hablaban de cosas de su vida cotidiana, familia, trabajo y uno que otro chisme._

_Ya en la oficina, el General se encontraba de pie observando los campos verdes del cuartel a su cargo, mientras Kakashi se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas para visita._

_-He escucha por ahí que planeas crear un nuevo escuadrón, como a los Exterminadores, pero tomando miembros desde la policía hasta el ejercito, ¿Cierto?- dijo Ibiki sin retirar su vista de la ventana._

_-Es verdad, ahora solo cuento con tres y uno de ellos es de ese antiguo escuadrón- dijo sereno el peli gris, en eso Ibiki se gira y mira a Kakashi._

_-Kakashi, tengo a alguien que quiero recomendar- hablo Ibiki con mucha seguridad- Lleva un tiempo aquí y talvez te sirva mas en tu equipo - concluyo._

_-Por lo que me dices parece ser un novato, no me sirven sino tienen experiencia- contesto Kakashi._

_-Eso lo dices, pero vamos para que veas su entrenamiento, se que puedes a entrenarla y que puede llegar muy lejos- insistió el General._

_-Entonces demuéstrame- dijo sin más Kakashi, se levanto de su lugar mientras el General caminaba a la salida._

_Los caminaban en silencio hacia el salón de prueba de tiros, entraron y veían a un pelotón completo en una fila, así que se detuvieron a observar la clase._

_La clase consistía en usar un Rifle de asalto, a unos __treinta y cinco metros se encontraba una esfera metálica y un contador digital sobre ella. El objetivo era usar el arma y disparar a la esfera con la menor falla posible._

_-Como ya saben esta prueba es para el manejo de un rifle de asalto, disparen hacia la esfera, traten de no desperdiciar la carga, ya que solo tendrán una, comiencen- ordeno el instructor de la clase._

_Así__ uno a uno pasaban, y en el contador se veía el numero de balas que entraban en la esfera, el cartucho contenía treinta balas, algunos les marcaban quince, diecinueve o diferentes cantidades, hasta que llego el turno de una chica de pelo negro-azulado._

_-Observa bien Kakashi- __hablo el General –A ella es a quien me refiero._

_Luego la chica comenzó a disparar al objetivo._

_-¿Qué?, esa chica- dijo Kakashi mientras arqueaba una ceja- Debes estar bromeando si pare…- pero quedo mudo al ver el total en la pantalla de contado, veintisiete fue su marcador- Vaya, es mas de lo que aparente, sin duda es buena- termino sin quietarse el asombro._

_-Ves, se que te servirá mucho en tu equipo- dijo el General con orgullo._

_-No lo se, carece de experiencia, pero la dejare como una opción – comento pensativo Kakashi sin quitar la vista del grupo en la prueba, para luego mirar al General-¿Y como te enteraste de lo que tengo planeado?, solo son pocos los que saben de eso - pregunto con duda Kakashi._

_-Tsunade me informo- contesto el General, mientras Kakashi contestaba con un Oh, recordando aquella conversación con la mujer –Por cierto esa mujer siempre habla de ti, parece que te "Estima", deberías de acercarte mas a ella, ¿Qué piensas?- dijo el General con mas confianza._

_-Bueno pues te diré, yo…_

-¿Capitán?- hablo Konan sacando a Kakashi de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ah?... ¿Que pasa?- pregunto incrédulo Kakashi.

-Bueno hace un momento llama su atención, pero parecía estar en otro mundo, ¿Le preocupa algo?- pregunto su subordinada.

-No, solo venia pensando en alguien- contesto el Capitán.

-Así, ¿Y de quien se trataba Kakashi?- pregunto Itachi con tono pícaro – ¿De una mujer, no es así?- prosiguió el interrogatorio.

-Si- contesto sencillamente Kakashi, mientras los otros dos lo miraban raro -¿Qué?, venia pensando en la chica Hyuga, aprende rápido al igual que Sasuke- agrego. Luego siguieron su camino sin más que decir.

Se detuvieron a cien metros del pie de un pequeño cerro, aquel la pequeña montaña se encontraba cubierta de un verde pasto y algunas rocas que servían de apoyo para recorrer el cerro, todos lo observaban el lugar.

-Aquí continúa su entrenamiento, deben ir con su uniforme y un equipo a su espalda, llegar al pie del cerro, dar un vuelta completa y subir a la cima y levantar una bandera que encontraran ahí, después volver a este punto- dijo el Capitán dando instrucciones.

-Es sencillo solo tengan cuidado al subir y bajar- continuo el capitán – Ah, y deberán hacerlo en cuantos si no quieren que la tormenta los alcance, en caso de que lo haga regresen hasta la mansión- dijo mientras quitaba una manta que cubría varias mochilas, en el cielo se aproximaban varias nubes a cerrar el paso de los rayos solares.

-Andando, tomen su equipo- dijo el Capitán- Después de esto los dejare descansar y comer- termino de hablar.

Todos escucharon a su capitán el entrenamiento se veía bastante sencillo, así que cada uno tomo su mochila que no era lo bastante ligera, era otra prueba de resistencia, el equipo que se encontraba debajo de una manta que levanto Kakashi.

Los primeros en salir fueron Sasuke, Naruto, Kisame y Tobi; luego después le siguieron el paso Hinata e Itachi, los últimos Sakura, Konan y Deidara, este ultimo iba batallando con su equipo.

El recorrido no fue nada fácil, antes de llegar al pie que se encontraba a cien metros del punto de salida, habían cambiado de posiciones, Kisame, Tobi e Hinata seguidos de Sasuke al final, luego se encontraban Itachi, Konan, Sakura y Naruto, al final Deidara ya que según él no se encontraba en condición, así que comenzaron con la primera parte: una vuelta al cerro.

Hinata seguía muy de cerca a Kisame y a Tobi, su respiración era un poco agitada pero le pisaba los talones estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de trabajo, ya que lo había hecho anteriormente, asique siguió su camino, giro hacia atrás donde venia Sasuke siguiéndole.

-Joven Sasuke, va muy bien – dijo Hinata animándolo ya que había llegado hasta a ella –Seguro que esto no es nada para usted- dijo mientras seguían trotando alrededor de aquel cerro.

-Créeme que me cuesta mucho seguirte el paso- comento Sasuke mientras seguía con su tarea.

-A mi también me cuesta trabajo, pero ya había hecho esto, Jo…- hablo Hinata pero Sasuke la interrumpió.

-Solo dime Sasuke- dijo el moreno- Me haces sentir raro que te dirijas así conmigo-.

-Esta bien Sasuke- dijo la chica.

-Pensé que la única chica que podía soportar esto era Sakura, pero veo que me equivoque- volvió hablar Sasuke, eso hizo que Hinata lo mirara con duda.

-¿Por qué pensó eso?- pregunto.

-Casi todas la mujeres que conozco se dedican a otra cosa, y pocas son las que llevan a hacer esto y que resisten – dijo Sasuke, luego una gota de agua choco en el rostro del moreno –Sera mejor darnos prisa, este lugar parece tener tierra suelta, si comienza a llover el camino será mas difícil de lo que ya es-

-Si- dijo Hinata luego siguieron su camino en silencio.

Todos seguían con el entrenamiento, y poco a poco la lluvia comenzó a caer hasta el punto de empapar por completo a todos y que el camino se volviera lodoso, haciéndolo mas difícil de lo que era. A lo lejos de aquel cerro, en la mansión, se encontraba el capitán de aquel grupo, que lo mas seguro no necesitarían ducharse por un a semana completa gracias a la lluvia, observa desde un balcón permanecía en silencio.

Tsunade había decidido ver como seguía aquel grupo que reunió su compañero y amigo, así que decidió ir a verlo, había sido informada que Kakashi se encontraba en el balcón, llego hasta el lugar él le daba la espalda mientras observaba en donde había dejado a su grupo, se acerco pero todavía le daba la espalda.

-Hola Kakashi, ¿Qué tal te va con tu equipo?- pregunto al peli plateado, él no contesto de momento, eso se le hizo extraño jamás se prolongaba el silencio entre los dos.

Se acerco mas a él hasta su espalda, se acerco un poco más y escucho su respiración, se escuchaba tranquila y acompasada, lo tomo del hombro y lo giro –Kakashi…- dijo ella cuando tuvo de frente, pero se quedo muda a lo que observaban a sus ojos, Tsunade comenzó a sonrojarse.

-¿Qué pasa General?- pregunto Kakashi seguido un bostezo.

-Na… Nada, ah solo pa… pasa… ba a ver co…como seguían las… cosas- contesto Tsunade nerviosa, pero sin quitarle la vista de encima al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Bien se puede decir- contesto Kakashi mientras le sonreía eso hizo que Tsunade abrirá un poco mas lo ojos y se sonrojara mas – ¿Le pasa algo? ¿Se siente mal?- pregunto Kakashi al verla sonrojada –Venga conmigo tal vez el cambio del clima le este haciendo mal- dijo el Peli plata.

La tomo de los hombros y entraron a la habitación que se encontraba cerca de ellos, al entrar Kakashi la sentó en el sillón que se encontraba mas cercano tomando asiento junto a ella, pero había algo extraño, Tsunade no dejaba de mirarlo.

-¿Qué pasa General tengo algo?- pregunto Kakashi al ver que Tsunade no quitaba su vista de él.

-No, de hecho no tienes "Nada"- contesto ella haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra, Kakashi capto rápido a lo que se refería.

-Jajaja, es cierto, el aire estaba tan fresco que se me ocurrió quietarme la mascara- dijo con un sonrisa en su rostro –Ahora que me ha visto, tengo dos opciones- dijo cambiando su semblante a serio, pero Tsunade no le quitaba la vista –La primera matarla por ver mi rostro o amarla y que guarde mi secreto- eso hizo que Tsunade sudara frio.

-Kakashi, ¿Tu no harías algo así?- pregunto la mujer mientras Kakashi la veía con seriedad -¿Verdad?- pregunto de nuevo, luego se hizo un silencio entre los dos.

Kakashi volvió a sonreír después de permanecer con gran seriedad –No se preocupe jamás le haría daño, eso lo leí en una historia y lo de…- hablo pero fue interrumpido por la boca de la mujer que se encontraba besándolo.

Tsunade al escuchar que jamás le haría daño tomo como segunda opción el que la amara, así que dio rienda suelta se levanto y se acerco hasta a el, poso sus labios en los de Kakashi y poco a poco fue tomando fuerza él se resistió pero correspondió el beso, cayo ante los esquicitos labios de la rubia, los dos se besaban como si su vida dependiera de ellos, hasta que se separaron los dos con un sonrojo en sus rostros.

-Perdón Kakashi, lo lamento- dijo Tsunade con pena y se sentaba de nuevo, Kakashi también se volvió a acomodar.

-Lo se, yo también lo siento Tsunade- se disculpo el hombre y otro silencio se apodero en la habitación, los dos pensaban en lo que acababa de suceder, Kakashi se acomodo de nuevo la mascara.

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte Kakashi- Tsunade rompió el silencio.

-Entonces dígalo General- dijo Kakashi tranquilamente pero Tsunade se sintió incomoda el como se dirigió a ella.

-Kakashi deja de dirigirte a mí como un superior, esto es entre hombre y mujer- dijo Tsunade girándose a verlo y con molestia, Kakashi la miro con seriedad.

-Bien ¿Qué pasa Tsunade?- pregunto a la rubia.

-Te amo- la rubia fue directo al grano –Desde que te conocí siempre has sido un caballero conmigo, pensé que jamás volvería a mar desde que perdí a Dan, tu amistad ya no me es suficiente Kakashi- declaro la rubia, Kakashi solo la observaba.

-Lo lamento Tsunade, pero no puedo corresponder, nuestro trabajo no nos deja, tu eres mi superior y yo…- dejo Kakashi pero guardo silencio al ver que le destrozaba el corazón a la mujer que recién se había declarado, suspiro hondo y tomo a la mujer por lo hombros –Tsunade eres una mujer amable y hermosa, puedes todavía encontrar a otro mejor, pero te pido que no rompas este lazo de amistad con esto- dijo Kakashi.

Otro silencio se volvió hacer, Tsunade bajo la vista al suelo y Kakashi se quedo esperando alguna repuesta. Luego de un lapso de tiempo Tsunade volvió a la vista con una sonrisa en el rostro y miro a Kakashi.

-Entiendo Kakashi, lamento haberte hecho pasar esto- dijo con la sonrisa aun en su rostro.

-Gracias por entenderlo General- hablo Kakashi y volvía a dirigirse a ella como el superior que era, Tsunade al escucharlo solo trago saliva pesadamente –Bueno tengo que regresar abajo, ya no ha de tardar mi grupo- comento.

Kakashi soltó de los hombros a la rubia y se levanto del lugar y camino hacia la puerta de la habitación, Tsunade se giro ah él sin levantarse de su lugar, Kakashi se detuvo al abrir la puerta.

-¿Me acompaña General?- pregunto Kakashi antes de salir.

-No Kakashi, yo quiero descansar un poco- dijo sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.

-Esta bien, pero no olvide que me debe una comida- dijo Kakashi sonriendo y saliendo de la habitación donde había quedado Tsunade.

Tsunade al escuchar que la puerta se cerró abrió sus ojos para cerciorarse que había quedado sola, al ver que no había nadie más, una sonrisa triste se dibujo en su rostro.

-Que estúpida eres Tsunade- se dijo así misma.

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de agua, con sus manos se tapo el rostro y comenzó a llorar triste y amargamente, tanto así que se escuchaban por toda la habitación, por otro lado alguien había permanecido del otro lado de la puerta escuchando como se insultaba aquella mujer así misma, pero no puedo controlar en cerrar su puño al escucharla llorar de esa manera.

Hinata ya subía hacia la cima del cerro pero su paso era lento, ya que con la lluvia no podía ver bien el camino y para empeorarlo el terreno era lodoso, su uniforme ya estaba hecho un desastre ya había caído al suelo y por consecuencia se había rasgado un poco, se encontraba empapada sucia y cansada, pero seguía con el entusiasmo de terminar con su tarea asignada, algunos de sus compañeros se habían adelantado pero eran pocos y otros ya regresaban al punto de encuentro.

Naruto y Sakura caminaban juntos aunque Naruto iba delante de su compañera, igual que a Hinata el camino se había complicado con el clima.

-¡Maldito clima!- exclamo Sakura.

-¡Si ya veo la cima!- contesto Naruto.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- pregunto Sakura, la lluvia no solo complico el terreno, también no dejaba escuchar y complicaba la visión, al no tener respuesta de su amigo se acerco mas hacia él –Naruto…- le hablo pero resbalo con el lodo, pero el rubio logro escucharla y evito la caída.

-Ten cuidado –dijo Naruto al tenerla abrazada.

Los dos se miraban a los ojos, permanecieron bajo la intensa lluvia, en sus rostros el agua corría y un ligero sonrojo se apodero en sus mejillas y poco a poco la distancia que los separaba se fue haciendo menos hasta que…

-¡Muévanse tortolos, estorban, hum!- dijo Deidara que paso a un lado de ellos, así se rompió el pequeño momento, así que deshicieron el abrazo y siguieron su camino, pero Naruto la sujetaba de la mano, ella no opuso resistencia.

Sasuke por su parte ya había pasado a Hinata y otros mas, ahora ya descendía del pequeño cerro, había logrado llegar a la cima y levantar la bandera como se le había pedido, el camino de descenso era mas complicado y el clima no ayudaba en nada, un paso en falso y resbalaría hasta el pie del cerro y eso sin contar los golpes que sufriría, él siguió su camino con precaución.

Kakashi se encontraba en el taller automotriz, Juugo había accedido abrir una cortina para la entrada del equipo, junto a él se encontraba Shizune e Ino para recibirlos al ser los médicos estarían al pendiente de una emergencia, loe primeros en llegar fueron Kisame y Tobi, al llegar dejaron su equipo, Kakashi y Shizune los cubrieron con unas mantas para secarlos, Ino se acerco a los recién llegado y los comenzó a examinar, el primero fue Kisame.

-Siéntate, voy a tomar tu temperatura- Kisame no dijo nada e hizo lo que le ordenaron, Ino comenzó con su trabajo – Tobi- llamo al enmascarado –No haya necesidad que me esperes, Shizune te revisara- dijo mientras revisaba el pulso de Kisame.

-Vamos Tobi- dijo Shizune llevándose a Tobi a otra parte.

-¿Por qué la doctora no examino a Tobi aquí mismo?- pregunto Kisame viendo a su compañero retirarse.

-Es por privacidad del paciente, solo Shizune esta autorizada ah examinarlo- dijo Ino.

Luego des pues de una hora llego Itachi, Konan y Sasuke, de la misma forma Kakashi los cubría con una manta y eran examinados por los médicos. Paso una hora más cuando llegaron Deidara, Sakura y Naruto y fueron atendidos inmediatamente al llegar.

Kakashi ahora solo esperaba al último de miembro de su equipo, permanecía sereno.

El resto, por salud, fueron a tomar una ducha y a cambiar de ropa, después todo el grupo regreso con Kakashi, él aun miraba hacia el exterior, la lluvia no cesaba y el frio comenzó a hacer presencia.

-Vayan al comedor, la comida debe estar ya servida- dijo Kakashi a su grupo sin mirarlos.

-¿Capitán usted no piensa acompañarnos?- pregunto Konan.

-No, todavía falta alguien mas, después de que coman vayan a descansar se lo merecen- dijo el Capitán con seriedad y sin quitar la vista al exterior.

Todo el grupo salió hacia el comedor, pero Sasuke antes de salir volteo hacia el exterior como esperando a alguien recordó que no había visto a Hinata entre los demás, tal ves se le complicaron las cosas pensó el moreno.

Ya había pasado cerca de una hora desde que su equipo se había ido al comedor, aun esperaba a Hinata, Kakashi no se había movido para nada, Shizune e Ino se retiraron, ahora estaba solo.

-¿Todavía no hay señal de ella?- pregunto Sasuke, había regresado con Kakashi.

-No, aun nada, no te preocupes ella regresara- dijo Kakashi.

-No me preocupo por ella, solo se que es un buen elemento para el grupo…- dijo Sasuke pero fue interrumpido por el peli plata.

-Te entiendo- dijo simplemente.

Permanecieron en silencio, el cielo aunque se encontraba nublado, podía verse que la luz natural se extinguía, el atardecer comenzaba llegar a su fin y la lluvia no cesaba.

Tsunade llego con ellos, después de reponerse del capitulo anterior, y decidió hablar con ellos.

-¿Aun falta alguien?- pregunto a los presentes.

-Hinata- contesto Kakashi.

-¿Hace cuanto que debería de estar aquí?- pregunto con algo de preocupación.

-Ya ha pasado más de hora y media desde que los últimos llegaron- contesto el Capitán.

Volvió a ver otro silencio entre los tres, esperaron un poco mas y ni aun así se dejaba ver algo de ella, Sasuke se impacientaba había algo que le preocupaba y no entendía el porque de esa angustia que crecía en él, sin mas se acerco a las mantas que se encontraban y tomo una acomodándola sobre si para lluvia.

-Sasuke ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Kakashi al verlo con la manta puesta.

-Ya es mucho, voy a buscarla- dijo decidido el moreno.

-Yo iré contigo- dijo Kakashi mientras tomaba una manta como Sasuke, el moreno solo asintió.

-Tengan cuidado- dijo Tsunade, los otros asintieron con la cabes, sin mas salieron en busca de su compañera.

Los dos caminaron como pudieron, la poca luz se extinguía y se hacia mas imposible el encontrarla.

-¡Sasuke, será mejor separarnos, nos vemos en la mansión en una hora, en caso de no encontrarla traeremos apoyo!- dijo Kakashi.

-¡Esta bien!- contesto Sasuke.

Los dos siguieron adelante pero por caminos separados, el Capitán fue a la cima a buscara señas de la chica, al llegar reviso el área, se acerco hacia las banderas que se encontraban ahí, nueve banderas estaban levantadas, eso significaba que ella ya debía de estar de regreso, siguió con su búsqueda pero no lograba ver nada. Sasuke había ido a buscar el pie del cerro, así que comenzó a rodearlo y buscar pistas de ella.

-¡HINATA!- grito su nombre esperando que le contestara, pero no recibió repuesta, siguió su camino , y buscando de un lado a otro, así que acelero el paso, hasta que tropezó y cayo al lodo, se molesto al no ver el obstáculo -_¡Maldito equipaje!_- pensó molesto al ver una equipaje como el que había cargado hace rato.

-_¿Equipaje?, ese debe ser el de Hinata, pero debería traerlo consigo_- dijo para si, y volvió a buscar alrededor, hasta que la encontró, a unos metros lejos de donde encontró el equipo, ella se encontraba en el suelo, sin mas se apresuro a llegar hasta ella.

La giro para ver que estuviera bien, su rostro se encontraba sucio por el lodos y su cuerpo estaba frio por la lluvia, no sabia cuanto tiempo había permanecido así, sus cabellos se pegaban a su rostro, Hinata estaba inconsciente, él le limpio el rostro y la vio, parecía tan serena y tierna, así que comenzó a despertarla para evitar que no se empeorara la situación.

-Hinata, despierta- dijo Sasuke mientras la agitaba un poco –Vamos no te duermas, ¡Despierta con un demonio Hinata!- dijo frustrado, luego de un momento Hinata abrió los ojos y miro a Sasuke.

-Sa… Sasuke- dijo débilmente la Hyuga.

-Vamos Hinata no te rindas- decía el pelinegro mientras la abrazaba.

-No pu…puedo, te…tengo miedo- Dijo con angustia Hinata.

-Si puedes, y no tengas miedo yo…- se corto a si mismo antes de seguir –Ya estoy aquí y nunca te dejare – lo dijo mientras abrazaba a Hinata, ella cerro sus ojos, un _Gracias_ dijo ella antes caer inconsciente…

* * *

**Pequeños avances del siguiente capitulo…**

El Gobernador Sabaku No Gaara es tomado como rehén en una visita a la ciudad de Konoha…

El entrenamiento continúa…

Deidara relata el porque y quienes lo encarcelaron…

Sasuke e Hinata comienza una gran amistad…

Itachi coquetea con la hermana del Gobernador…

La primera misión llega para el Escuadrón ANBU…

* * *

**(Notas del autor)**

**El estilo de combate _HAPKIDO _y _SHOTOKAN _son los estilos de pelea de SUB-ZERO y SCORPION, guerreros del video juego Mortal Kombat, se me ocurrio incluirlos aqui, ya que casi no conozco de artes de pelea. Pueden encontrar el video de ellos en youtube, asi se pueden dar una idea de que estilo marcial es.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y antes de dejarlo asi, aviso que el proximo capitulo me esta costando trabajo, asi que tardare un poco, ya que tambien, trabajar y ir a la escuela despues del trabajo te deja cansado, intentare darme prisa por lo menos para dejar un buen avance en la historia antes de diciembre. gracias**


	8. AVISO

Hi. La verdad es que siento que no será de mucha ayuda esto, pero debo sumarme a la causa, ya que encuentro que es super injusto que nos borren exelentes historias solo porque se desea aplicar censura.

**A continuación, está la carta abierta en inglés y luego de ésta, la traducción al español:**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

**Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia gráfica.** No sé qué es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. **Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.**

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos más, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sitio por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fics que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son **NUESTRAS** y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, l**os moderadores de fanfiction pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa**. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores **están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema**(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenity Potter Moon

RubySaotome

Narutinachan

Shadowhg

Lily Masen de Lioncourt

Istharneko

SaBaKu-No-MeNnY

DarkAmy-chan

Kikuta-Madaren

Crhismas-Machine

Este aviso permanecera en tiempo indefinido. Gracias


End file.
